Shimmering Tear
by Sasharu
Summary: Ed and Al return to Amestris. Suddenly, their world is thrown into chaos as more sinister evil surfaces once again... More importantly, can all of them make it out alive and together? And what part do the Elrics and Sarah play in this? EdWin AlOC RoyRiz
1. Prologue: Menace Returns

**Prologue: Menace Returns**

The moonlight filtered into the room, swirling around mystically. A tall man, seemily middle-aged, stood in the center of the room, on a complex array. Seven boxes were neatly placed in a circle around the outer edge of the transmutation circle. He apparently studdied his handiwork one last time, to check for any gaps or mistakes.

To the regular eye, it was just like any other transmuation circle. But to the well-trained alchemist, it was the circle of a deadly sin...

A human transmutation circle.

All was well. His work was flawless. He would revive them all as homunculi, all seven of them... and they would walk the earth with him once again...

The old man clapped his hands together and slowly, slowly, kneeled down to place them on the center of the array. There was a large burst of deadly black light. It probably wasn't even light - but the presence of the force was there, and the array glowed blue.

A large, golden gate appeared out of no where- ornately carved and omnimously looming.

A large, booming voice spoke after a tense silence. "What is it you seek... why do you disturb me... It has been too long. You have commited this deadly sin like many before you..." There was a silence. "What a naive little man... seven at once... Certainly so abnormal... And you can pay for this...?"

Any normal man would have cowed under the great voice, but _this_ man had already proved to whomever cared to notice time and time again: he was _not _an ordinary man.

The voice seemed to consider something for a long while. The man remained calm as ice, not even flinching when the gate opened slowly and many craving black hands reached out to grab him...

"Very well. Your payment...?"

The man, who was so still he would have passed for dead, finally spoke. His eyes gleamed with a sickening sort of obsession. "The seven virtues I possess."

There was a long moment of silence. The man remained firm and calm, even though the black hands were snaking along his skin and slowly drawing him towards the gate... evil eyes glinted within the depths of the gate, almost gleeful that such easy prey had arrived...

"Very well. Equivelant Exchange, the seven virtues for the seven sins..." It was almost as if the voice was smirking.

And at that, the black hands that had been idly held at bay plunged into his heart, pulling on something. The man winced and gasped, as if the process pained him. At last seven hands retreated to the gate with seven balls of glinting light... The man fell to the floor, kneeling, gasping as if he had lost his limbs.

"You realize you have become the very being of pure evil... You will regret this..."

The man seemed different now... A dark aura was eminating from him... He started laughing, almost hysterically. "I feel so _good_."

The gate closed slowly, dissolving into nothingness, as if it had never existed...

Only now, there were seven omnimous figures standing in the shadows, each menacing in their own demeanor. They shifted weakly, as if struggling to move. The room was no longer as quiet as before. Now there were eight beings breathing shallowly, and evil was at work in the air. The light was dim, and their exact figures were indistinct...

"Good Evening, dear _friends..." _the man whispered softly, but even so, everyone heard him. There was a certain menace in his voice that commanded attention and breathed evil with every word.

"Pride..."

"Greed..."

"Sloth..."

"Gluttony..."

"Lust..."

"Wrath..."

"ah, and _Envy_..."

The man smirked.

"We meet again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first fanfic... ever! And I really have no clue what's going to happen. Go me. Just to get things straight, the seven homunculi are mostly different from before. For example, Pride is a _girl_. Anyways, I assure you, for some reason I'll come up with later, Envy shall stay the same... 'cuddles Envy' Btw, if you've got a suggestion of what's going to happen, feel free to say so...**

**Oh, and the astericks in my A/Ns are ' ' **


	2. Two Skies

**If you don't want to read something boring****, skip the italics. It's definitely worth reading for later chapters. 'hack cough' Btw, if you want a BETTER fanfiction on an alternate ending, read "****Return to Amestris****."**

**I always hated the movie. I almost chucked my CPU out the window when I saw it. This is a furious rewrite of it, and since I am so obsessed with that horrible ending, I will redo it with a different plot if this doesn't work out. 'brave grimace'**

**Ta-dahhhhh. I don't care if you think my story sucks, (which, I must say, it does) because the ending of the movie sucked and hopefully this is a better ending. Hell, it's not even an ending! It's a completely different story **_**after**_** the ending that hopefully ends well. YAY!**

**Don't listen to my random rambles, I'm trying to release my frustration. 'smashes CPU'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Two Skies

_It was a dark and rainy day..._

_Typical, really, for a dramatic beginning... and so it was._

_The girl was alone, walking 'home' with a large bag of groceries. She was, as usual, spacing out and deep in thought. She had hardly noticed it was raining. It really didn't matter much to her, anyways. Munich was a beautiful city in any sort of weather..._

_The girl passed a dark and narrow alleyway. She, of course, was still spacing out when something caught her eye. Now, this something had to really be something, because almost nothing could catch her eye when she was spacing out._

_A little (little?) dirty-blonde haired boy was quietly sitting, alone, at the edge of the alleyway, well-hidden behind a bag of trash. He was completely drenched and his face was rather red..._

_There was something wrong with this picture. The girl wasn't going to stand for it, of course. Little blonde children shouldn't be sitting in alleyways at the dark of the night - especially when it was raining. (Of course, she had completely forgotten that _she_ had done the same thing a few months ago...)_

_"Hey!" She called out._

_The little blonde boy hardly acknowledged her. Realizing that this must be some complex situation that the girl herself had never gone through, she felt slightly unnerved. The little blonde boy was looking extremely sad. His face pained her..._

_"Hey, you're getting wet..." The girl said softly, holding the umbrella out over his head._

_At this point, the boy seemed to acknowledge her and looked up. His eyes were strangely troubled and the girl wondered if she had ever been so sad in her life. That was a yes, but the girl had, as usual, forgotten all about that._

_"Leave me alone." The boy muttered softly._

_"Where do you live?" The girl asked quietly._

_The boy was silent. He was not homeless, he had a home, and a brother... But he did not want to go back there right now. He shook his head._

_Suddenly the girl understood,(well, she thought she understood) and felt overwhelmingly piteous. "Alright, you can come to my house then..." She didn't wait for the boy to respond and took his hand. _

_The boy could not protest. He did not want to speak. He only felt endless annoyance at the girl. He wanted to be left alone... He wanted to leave the city, leave his brother and start all over by himself..._

_The girl guided the boy to her 'house.' _

_----------------------_

_An hour later, the boy left, blushing, and the girl waving a cheerful 'good-bye' from behind._

_"Wait! My name is Sarah. What about yours...?"_

_"Alphonse, but you can call me Al."_

_The girl had touched the boy's heart that day._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are absolutely sure you want to come...?"

"For the millionth time, Al, I said I want to, and I will." Came the snappish reply of a medium-tall blonde girl, who was surveying the floor of the abandoned warehouse with interest.

A large light was hung on the center of the ceiling, illuminating the intricate designs carved into the ground...

"Yes." The boy, Al, was suddenly serious. He was kneeling on the floor, intently carving something into the hard bare ground. "But you will have to sacrifice something. Last time it was a leg, then an arm, and then four years of precious memories... For others, it was several organs. You still..."

"I'll be fine, Al." The girl, Sarah, replied calmly, smoothly cutting him off.

Al seemed to think otherwise. 'Fine' could also be missing a few limbs... "Brother won't agree, you know that, Sarah."

"I'm not scared of an absolute shorty." Sarah said dissmissively, trying to ease the queasiness in her stomach.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM OVER SEVERAL CARDBOARD BOXES?" A loud, angry, and maybe somewhat disordered voice shouted from the other end of the building.

"But you can't, Brother." Al pointed out. "I really can't see you."

Sarah could practically see Ed seething with fury. She resisted the temptation to laugh. If she did, it would end up like last time, and Ed, who was unbelievably Al's older brother, would completely ruin the work they had slaved at for hours by flinging the boxes across the room, smearing the array.

Sarah suddenly remembered something. "And what are _you_ going to sacrifice?"

"I..." Al muttered hesitantly. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Sarah realized exactly how serious the situation was. Could she bare to lose an arm? A leg, perhaps? _It'll work out somehow..._

"You can never come back, Sarah." Al said quietly. "It's a one-way trip, and so many things can go wrong..." 'and I might never see you again...' Al bit back this last thought, blushing slightly.

'Dammit, maybe I should tell him now, before it's all over...' Sarah thought, then shook her head. 'What would he think...?'

"Al... I think I'm done over here." Ed said softly, his voice trembling.

"Me too, Brother." Al replied, equally nervously. "Will this really work...?"

"It should..." Ed muttered, uncertainly. He went over his notes. "By adjusting the array we can direct the circle to direct it's 'energy-source' to the life-force of the d-dead Amestrians... I know Al, that part disgusts me too, but it's the only way... and with the 13-point array it should maximize the power, we've carved this in red soot, so it should disappear by itself, and... Yes, this will work."

"I know. It's just so hard to believe we'll be back to Amestris soon... And we can see Winry, and the Colonel..."

"Let's not think about that yet, Al, or else we might be disappointed." He grinned slightly though. "I can't wait to go back and beat the colonel up... Just thinking about that gives me confidence. Yeah, I'll make him eat dirt like military dogs are supposed to..."

"But Teacher..." Al muttered softly, sadly... "And so many others, they're dead, they won't see us again..."

Ed was silent, apparently at a loss to what to say. "That's in the past, Al, we can't let that hinder us..."

"Get ready, Al."

Al nodded slowly and was visibly sweating from the tension. He seemed to hardly hear his brother at all. Sarah could relate, of course. The slightest, tiniest thing gone wrong could lead them to their grave...

"Good luck." Sarah said confidently and held on to Al's arm. (No, they are not together yet, but she has to hold on to one of them so she will be sucked into the gate too.)

"Ready..."

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Go."

All at once, they were all engulfed by a mystical blue light. A large, towering gate loomed before them - out of no where. Sarah felt dwarfed by it. It was such a great power, so great it surpassed her wildest dreams. It had been every bit as magestic and omnimous as Al had described - and more. Sarah felt her confidence slowly draining from her.

None of them knew what they were going to sacrifice yet. Sarah was so frantic in the presence of something so powerful, she had completely forgotten about it until a loud, booming voice said:

"Your payment...?"

Sarah could feel the voice was directed at her. "I... I..."

The gate creaked open slowly, and several black hands began reaching out. Hundreds - thousands - of malicious eyes cackled out of the darkness of the gate... At this point, Sarah completely lost her nerve.

The hands slowly reached out, moving closer and closer... Al tried to step in front of her, but somehow felt himself paralyzed... Sarah felt her vision haze a bit...

"If you will not declare, I shall decide for myself..."

"An arm? A leg? ...What will if be?"

"Ahhh... your hands..."

_No, not my hands... please... not my hands..._

Then the black hands touched her skin, making it prickle... Surely, they were evil...

Sarah vaguely saw the dark and hungry fingers retreating frantically, as if touching her skin had singed them. remotely wondered what they had taken.

"Y-you... You have..." The voice seemed weaker than before, giving Sarah some of her courage back. "Very well, pass through."

After that, all was dark.

------------------------------------------------

Ed opened his eyes, still slightly dizzy from falling onto the floor. He blinked, acutely aware that many people had gathered to look at him. Suddenly, remembering what had just happened, he sat up. The crowd gasped and applauded. There were many shouts of "He's Awake!" and "It's the Full Metal Alchemist!"

"The Full Metal Alchemist?" "No Way, he's _dead_!" "An Imposter?" "But it really is him! Haha he's as short as ever!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD PASS FOR A DWARF!" Ed jumped up, or at least he tried to, and began ranting at the passing crowd. Unfortunately, one of the screws on his automail seemed to have come loose. He realized where he was now - Central Circle. The usual shops were crowded around the busy circle, and the crowd had parted around where Ed was sitting, defeated.

_It really worked, didn't it. _He was so relieved. If it didn't work, it would all be his fault... And Sarah, she had almost lost her nerve... she would have been taken. Al would've been so mad at him.

_But where is Al? And Sarah...? _His head was pounding. They couldn't have been sacrificed as a passage fee for the gate, could they?

_They'll be fine... I don't remember the gate taking anything. _He reminded himself, trying to convince himself. _I'll find them soon. If Al's with Sarah, they'll both be fine._

_But what if he's not?_

Ed shrugged that thought off. _I'm back, where I truly belong... _The scale of what had happened had hardly hit him yet... He wasn't sure what he should do, he was so incredibly _happy_.

Ed looked around for his screw. It was lieing on the ground a few feet away from him, and he crawled over (to the roaring laughter of the crowd, of course) to pick it up. But before he got there, a man picked it up and handed it to him.

Ed looked up, suddenly recognizing his face, his _eyepatch_ with a jolt. Ed sneered, realizing that he wouldn't get the chance to start beating the stupid colonel up first thing when he saw him.

Great. Perfect. The first person he met was...

"Mustang?"

"Fullmetal?"

---------------------------------------------------

Al blinked groggily. _Where am I? What am I doing here..._ He blinked again, recollecting himself and remembering everything that had happened.

"Sarah? Brother?" He called into the darkness tentively. _The gate... I wonder if Sarah is okay..._

He blushed at this, secretly glad it was dark and nobody could see him...

He shifted slightly and found he was sitting on a soft carpet. He could vaguely make out a desk and a very large, circular room. Apparently, he had dropped into someone's study room. Then... It had succeeded? They had seriously come home at last? His legs still felt rather jelly-like, but he was so overjoyed that they had succeeded (and got away without - seemily - losing any body parts) and was almost blinded by silent euphoria. He stood up.

Well, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

_BOOM_!

_Dammit._

There was a sudden sound of a gun-blast. All the initial euphoria he had felt was drained out of him and left with terror.

Al lept to the right, out of sheer impulse, and escaped any 'permanent' damage. (A.k.a, going bye-bye) Al could tell his left leg was bleeding, even though he didn't feel the pain.

Yet.

There were several more gunshots, and Al dodged them all by hiding under the large desk.

The lights clicked on. Al felt the blood rushing to his head. What sort of hell had he dropped into? Was he going to die before he even saw the sky?

No.

He had to at least make sure Brother and Sarah were safe.

"Come out with your hands up. You are outnumbered." It was a woman's voice.

A very familiar woman's voice.

"Lieutenant... Hawkeye?" Al asked tentively. He ducked out from under the cover of the desk, greeted by five shocked faces that looked like they had just seen a ghost. And truthfully, they probably thought they had.

"Alphonse?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you ok?" "Are you ok?" "Are you..."_

_Sarah was tired of this. She didn't want to hear them trying to comfort her, it was obvious she _wasn't_ ok so why bother to ask? They had no right..._

_The crying of children, abandoned children._

_The smell of children, abandoned children._

_And worst of all, she was one too. She was a child, an abandoned child._

_She wanted to run away, turn her back on it all... And then she made up her mind._

_She was going to escape._

_"Are you...ok...?"_

_Blood splashed across her world._

Sarah jerked awake. Someone was gently shaking her by the shoulders. She blinked.

"Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep..." The person - a girl - that had woken her asked gently.

"What...? Yeah..." Sarah replied, quickly drying her tears. She had promised herself she was never going to let someone see her cry again, yet... The girl gently put her hand on Sarah's forehead. She looked relieved.

"Ah, that's great! I thought I'd have to get you to the hospital, you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did. And you don't have a fever either." The girl said, smiling at her encouragingly. "Here, have some bread. I'm sure your tired... You realize you were sound asleep on my front steps when I came back?"

Sarah didn't hesitate and took the bread. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. (which isn't saying much, since her cooking sucked) She realized how hungry she was there and then. "Oh, thanks." She said suddenly, aware that she shouldn't have taken the bread so impolitely.

"No, it's ok." The girl replied kindly. She was a pretty girl, with long, blonde hair and her bangs parted to the left. "I've lived alone here, ever since _those_ two left... and it's nice to have some company." She smiled painfully.

"Oh! That reminds me! Did you also see two boys with me...?"

"No, you were by yourself." The girl muttered, shaking her head.

_Where's Al? And Ed? D-d-did... they weren't taken by that horrible gate, were they...?_

Sarah shook her head, desperately willing to believe it. How many things could go wrong in such a complicated process? _No, they couldn't have been. The gate didn't take anything..._ Suddenly, she remembered something else. Sarah held her hands up to her face and examined them carefully. _Good, they're still here..._ She thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, my name is Winry Rockbell. What's yours?"

"Sarah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GAAAAAAH I am SO proud of myself :P I can't believe I finally finished this chapter! I rewrote it so many times! I know the whole thing with "orphan" and all doesn't seem to original, but there's no other way I can imagine Sarah getting to go with them. And, it would complete the rectangle nicely. Oddly enough, Ed, Al and Winry are orphans. cuddles them AH WHATEVER**

**Yes, some of the action will start next chapter...**

**Oh, and if you want to suggest anything TELL ME!!!!! ) **

**If you thought that this story is worth me writing 'scolds self, you said you don't care about reviews' please review! (sorry for the lack of astericks. They don't seem to work.**

**THX**


	3. Dark Shadows

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA I woulda burned the friggin movie already! So no, I DON'T own FMA.**

**Shoutout to Kurissyma san Tybalt! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And no, I am not freaking out like last chapter. Me mood changes randomly, so all the chapters will have a different mood.**

**And yes, I DO have an idea of how it is going to end. Yep, and it will be VERY angsty!**

**I'm going to take a bit of a break, and I'd be really happyful (I luv that word) if you reviewed **

**Enjoy, while you can! -Sasharu**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Dark Shadows**

"Ah, very sorry for that little accident... _Riza_ thought you were an intruder in my office, so of course she would take offense..." Roy Mustang was, of course, secretly glad that Edward Elric had returned, but did not say so openly. His welcome was rather unusual, since it involved no hugging or anything of the sort.

"Sir, it's _Hawkeye_." Hawkeye said firmly.

"_Roy_."

"_Sir_, may I remind you that...?"

"No you may not, _Riza_."

Leutenant - or rather, the fuhrer's secretary - Hawkeye sighed. He was far too persistent for his own good.

"H-hey... Are you two going out yet?" Al asked tentively, trying to spark a conversation.

_Click_.

"No! Um, I-I-I'm v-very sorry, I mean..." Al's voice became frantic as Hawkeye pointed her gun at him.(Safety off, of course) "I didn't say anything..."

"Good." Roy said briskly, Turning towards Ed. There was silence, while the _fuhrer_ was thinking over what he would say. "Full Metal, you can't really the genius they all claim you are. I can't believe it took you _three years_. I mean, even _Elysia_ would have figured it out before that, and you still haven't grown an inch." He smirked, obviously savoring the effect. "Milk still so disgusting, _pipsqueak?_"

"Sir, please. He just got back." Hawkeye said, sighing.

Ed was seething with rage. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL HE HAS TO WEAR HIGH-HEELS TO STAND OVER AN ANT'S HEAD?" He was just about to jump up to give the _colonel_ a good smack in the face, when Mustang nonchalantly dangled Ed's missing screw in his fingers.

"Oh, I wonder what this silly screw is doing here...? Maybe I should just... throw it out the window?" Mustang said, taunting him. "It's not of use to anyone _important_ or _tall_, so why keep it...?" He smirked again.

"Dammit, _colonel!_" Ed hissed.

Hawkeye sighed and there was a sweatdrop on Al's head. _Here we go again..._

"So... Care to tell what you've been up to, _FullMetal pipsqueak?_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks a lot, Winry. I don't know how I could repay you..." _Where have I heard this name...?_

"It's fine, Sarah, I don't want you to get lost, since you say you're new and all."

Winry and Sarah were walking down the street together while happily chatting about some random subject. At first, Sarah had been content to just watch the streets with fascination. She gasped when she saw someone 'magically' making a statue out of the ground with alchemy.

"Wow! That's really amazing! How do they do it...?" Sarah wondered aloud, clearly fascinated. She grinned childishly.

Winry chuckled. "You really aren't from around here... That's a simple trick, it barely scratches the surface of alchemy... But automail is way cooler! The soft whir of a moving machine, the oiled metal...!"

Sarah laughed nervously. Desperate to change the subject, she said, "I have a friend that uses automail. He doesn't really seem to like it though..."

Sarah and Winry seemed to mesh perfectly and had quickly become good friends. Sarah tried to ease the queasiness in her stomache by talking with Winry. Where were Ed and Al? She felt so insecure in this new world without them... Maybe, just maybe, she was regretting her decision...

"Who are you looking for, again...?" Winry asked.

"Oh. They're two boys." Sarah replied thoughtfully. "One's a shorty, though he'd probably murder me if he heard me say that. He has long, golden hair... and... I know he doesn't really _sound_ like a boy, but he probably is." Sarah paused, smiling to herself. "...and the other one is a taller boy with slightly darker hair. He's gentler and nicer than his brother though."

Winry froze and stared at Sarah. Her heart was beating faster with each word. She was definitely dreaming. All this time, she had lived believing they would never return... And yet, now this girl seemed to be sent to her by fate, as a messenger, to tell her that They had returned.

Sarah stopped too. Something was wrong with Winry. She seemed lost in thought, and her eyes were tearing slightly. "Hey, did I say something...? I really didn't..."

"No way. Ed... and Al?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...And so we figured out the best type of circle and came here." Al said, finishing his story. He had reaccounted the whole thing (interrupted many, many times by loud '_booms_' and taunts - mostly from Mustang and Ed) because his brother refused to do so. "And there was also a girl..."

"A girl...?" Mustang interrupted, clearly interested.

Al ignored him. "...that also came with us, but we don't know where she went..." '_It feels so lonely without her..._'

Ed had been thinking intently about something the whole time. "H-hey, Al, isn't it odd that we didn't pay a passage fee...? Maybe... Sarah..."

Al shook his head. "No... that couldn't have happened. I swear I saw her come through the gate with us."

"Maybe, Al. But I'm still worried about that. The Gate almost seemed scared of something. And I want to know what it is."

"Ahhh... FullMetal... Did I mention that your girlfriend is in Central?" Mustang said suddenly, smirking.

"Fuhrer, you changed the subject..." Al said innocently.

"SHE'S ONLY MY STUPID... MECHANIC!" Ed shouted loudly, blushing. Apparently, he didn't hear Al.

"Ahh... but you thought of her... She may be your _mechanic_ now, Ed, but she won't be for long." Mustang taunted, sneering.

Ed, seething from rage, finally lost it. He clapped his hands together and slammed them on the floor. A large spike shot out of the ground, but Mustang dodged it with ease. He snapped his fingers.

_Boom_.

_Boom._

Looks like Ed was going to have to run for it.

Five minutes later, (during which the office was almost completely pulverized) Ed was forced to restore the room back to normal, his hair slightly singed at the tips.

Al could tell that Fuhrer (some Fuhrer _he_ is. The world has literally gone to the dogs.)Mustang was enjoying this immensely._ 'But,' _he mused, _'it really is fun to torture brother...'_

"... but, we should go find... her... m-my mechanic... I mean..." Ed blushed. He had reluctantly restored the spike to normal.

"Brother, you're being too obvious. If you just want to see her, say it." Al interrupted impatiently.

Ed turned an even deeper shade of red at this.

"I-I don't want to _see_ her! She's m-my mechanic! S-she has to check my auto-mail!" Ed shouted, still blushing.

_'No wonder why they're not together yet..._' Al thought, '_It's hard to tell who's more ignorant - Brother, Winry or me_...'

"We'd better hurry then. I'm sure Winry's kept her Wrench oiled." Mustang said, standing up. "I've already booked a hospital room for you, FullMetal, so you don't need to worry. Good luck with your _girlfriend_."

"Sir, don't think I've forgotten about the paperwork."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

------------------------------------------

"I knew I heard the name 'Winry' somewhere before..." Sarah muttered, half to herself.

"It's a good thing I've kept my wrench oiled, huh." Winry muttered, eyes gleaming. "I'll have to get him hard this time, for not even bothering to contact me..."

"We had no way of contacting you, even if we wanted to." Sarah reminded her. But even that wouldn't deter the 'insane mechanic.'

"Still..." Winry said, turning her head to gaze at the sky, "It's been so long... I wonder if Ed still thinks about me...?"

"Of course he does! He's mentioned you so many times... Even when he doesn't say anything, I can tell he thinks about you, Winry." Sarah said firmly.

Winry smiled weakly. "It's so hard to tell what he's thinking about though..."

"We should get going." Sarah reminded her, trying to changed the subject. They were currently sitting in a small coffee shop, and Sarah had told Winry about everything that had happened since she met the Elrics. She only left out one part - the part about how she met Al. _'That's special to me. __I don't think I can tell her without letting something slip... how I feel about _him.' Sarah blushed at this thought, thankful that Winry was looking the other way.

"Y-yeah..." Winry mumbled halfheartedly.

"Winry, you're worrying too much." Sarah said calmly, gathering her coat and standing up. "If he doesn't love you anymore, you're just going to have to win him back." Her voice softened. "I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about, Winry." _'Why am I saying this? I don't know if Ed really does love Winry, so why am I raising her hopes...?'_

Winry looked slightly comforted. "I guess I'll have to try harder... Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "No problem."

"Promise not to tell him?"

"Definitely."

The two of them - now _very_ good friends - were walking down the road, happily chatting once again. Sarah felt so at ease with Winry, and vice versa. They were so comfortable that Sarah had hardly noticed the shadows behind her shifting unnaturally.

'_You're imagining things now, Sarah_...'

But she couldn't shake a nagging suspicion that... "Winry." She said quietly, "We're being followed."

Winry's eyes widened. Thankfully, she didn't pursue the subject. She just nodded silently and began walking faster. Sarah looked around frantically. Where were Ed and Al when you needed them? She didn't see anyone particularly suspicious, and tried to convince herself she was just being naive. Who would want to follow her, anyway? '_Plenty of people. You _are_ from another world, what _wouldn't_ they want from you?'_

Suddenly Winry screamed. Something black had reached out from the ground - no, her shadow - and grabbed her.

"What the...?!" Sarah cursed, and aimed a kick at the shadow, but it was already gone, and she kicked Winry's leg instead. "What the HELL was that?" Where had it gone? Sarah looked around frantically.

Winry shook her head, eyes still wide with terror. "Sarah, your leg!"

Sarah had been so busy looking around for the source she didn't notice that something black was reaching up her leg, slowly covering her foot. "Dammit." She hissed under her breath. She desperately tried to fend the _thing_ off, but to no avail. It would not budge, and was already snaking it's way up to her knee.

On instinct, she raised her free leg, away from the ground. "Winry, it's the shadows!" She screamed in terror. "A Flashlight! Something!"

Winry looked terrified. "I-I-I..."

"Your _wrench_!" Sarah hissed. The shadow was slowly pulling her down now... She was sinking, and despair was quickly welling up inside her.

Winry seemed to register that, and fumbled in her backpack for her wrench. Where was it when she needed it? She cursed under her breath, and finally pulled it out with trembling hands. By sheer accident, the wrench's polished steel reflected a glint of light onto the dark thing gripping Sarah's leg, and it disappeared.

Sarah gasped in relief. She stumbled a few steps forwards, the adrenaline slowly evaporating. Suddenly Winry's eyes widened again, this time possibly more terrified than before.

"What..." Sarah flinched, suddenly aware of what was scaring her so much.

Someone was standing behind her, holding something cold and sharp against her neck.

"Not bad, kid, for a girl..." The woman whispered softly in her ear. "But you can't escape me now..."

Sarah felt cold sweat drip down her chin... Terror rushed through her, blowing away any common sense that still remained.

For the third time in her life, she was going to die.

"Who... are you?" Sarah managed to choke out.

She could feel the woman smiling maliciously. "You can call me... Lust."

"Winry! Sarah!"

Sarah turned her head slightly towards the noise. Her vision was hazing slightly, and she vaguely saw two shocked boys standing at the end of the street.

"Al..."

She became limp in the woman's grasp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed, Al, the Fuhrer and Riza (I shall call her that simply becaus Hawkeye doesn't fit right) were searching the city for any signs of Sarah or Winry. They had visited Winry's house, only to find that no one was there. Al was just asking an elderly woman whether they'd seen a medium-tall blonde girl wearing a loose shirt and a pair of jeans or not, when they heard a loud, ear-splitting scream.

There was something oddly familiar about this scream.

"Winry!" Ed and Al exclaimed together.

"She's in trouble!" Ed said, cursing under his breath, and dashed off in the direction of the scream.

"I'll help too!" Al said hastily and followed him, desperately trying to push through the crowd."Excuse me, sir, please, let me through."

"Hold it little boy. It's dangerous over there... Some woman has attacked two blonde girls, wait till the police come to sort it out..."

Al had already shot off. He didn't even bother to be polite. His heart was hammering desperately. _Sarah too?_

He teetered to a stop at the edge of Shadow Court. He was paralyzed for a moment when he saw the three girls at the end of the street.

"Winry! Sarah!" He called out desperately. He was frozen with horror when Sarah fainted, limp in the arms of a sinister woman with long, black wavy hair. "Sarah! SARAH!"

"ED!" Winry shouted, pulling against something black that was grabbing her leg. "It's a shadow, Ed! Light! AL! It's a shadow, it's..."

Ed had already alchemized a blade onto his automail and was charging forwards. He had only become shell-shocked for a split second and regained his common sense quickly due to experience. Al watched in horror as a shadow twisted on the ground, snaking towards his brother.

"BROTHER! THE SHA-"

Right when Ed had jumped, preparing to strike his blade through the woman's stomach, he found his foot glued to the floor. The brief look of triumph on his face disappeared and was replaced with terror. "Dammit." He hissed under his breath.

"Language, boy." The woman said softly, stroking his chin. Ed looked furious, but didn't move. Or rather, he couldn't.

"I can kill you now, if I want to... You realize, you are at my mercy, boy...?" The woman smiled evily. Al tried to move, but his legs wouldn't listen to him.

_No, Sarah's in danger! Brother's in danger, Winry's in danger... WHY can't I do anything...?_

"But I won't kill you now, boy... Someone else wants you." The woman raised her hand, which had suddenly become a very thin knife. She slowly carved a word on his cheek, smiling when Ed winced with pain.

"NO! ED! Run! HURRY! ED!" Winry was screaming hysterically, crying desperately. "Please, Ed. Don't save me..."

The woman laughed softly. "Humans are so gullible..." She began sinking into the floor, with a horrified Winry and an unconcious Sarah in tow.

"That's as far as you go."

_Boom._

A giant ball of fire exploded in the sky, blinding the woman with light. She winced, as if pained, even though the fire did not touch her. "Dammit." She hissed, dropping Sarah. She fell to the floor with a soft _thud_. The shadows holding Winry and Ed disappeared, and they both fell to the floor, gasping in terror. The woman cringed again, as if the light was burning her and disappeared.

But not before Al saw the tattoo on her chest. It struck a sort of horror like nothing he'd ever felt before.

The Oroborus.

The Homunculi were back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm currently writing out "Ebil Plans for Shimmering Tear" so I probably won't update for a bit ((cue evil laughter))**

**Please review if you have the chance! They make me so happyful. ;;-;; Yippeee**

**And it will PROBABLY get better later on in the series. ((shrug))**

**Until next time! - Sasharu**

**I am suffering from MAJOR Writer's Block. ;;-;; Ideas always help ;;-;;**


	4. Dublith

**And weeeeeeee are back! With Chapter 3!**

**SHOUTOUT to Kurissyma San Tybalt (again, I really am hopeless) Thanks for reviewing every chapter! It helps loads because now I know that I will have 56 reviews if I write 56 chapters! YAY! ((drools at the number 56. It's so _big!_))**

**Oh. And the AlSar thing was random. I was going to add a girl in, with great importance later on to the plot ((shoot! Why'd you reveal that?!)) and I figured Al needed a girl for once :P Everyone else was taken, so I decided on this. What do you think of Sarah? I really like her as a character, as you'll see later on.**

**And I had Lust attack Sarah and Winry so I wouldn't have to write up some sort of meeting. Y'know, huggy-huggy. I suck at that**

_**Every review is very important to me, so please review if you feel like it.**_

**ACTIOOOOOOOOON!!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:**

It was a very dark night. A full moon was glittering red in the skies, beaming down on the quaint forest that surrounded a large mansion, out in the middle of no where.

"Lust..." It was the man that commited the Ultimate Sin seven times at once, the creator. "You have failed... You have exposed yourself. Our advantage has been lost, Lust."

"I am sorry, master. It was mere -"

"Silence." The creator commanded. "I do not listen to pitiful excuses."

Lust was silent. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but couldn't.

"You failed to retrieve the girl? A mere girl, with no extroardinary powers?" The Creator scoffed. "Pitiful. I will punish you later, after you have completed my task."

"Yes, master." Lust choked out.

"Leave the girl alone for now, the time to strike will come. Inform Sloth, I have to talk to her about her source..."

"Yes, Master."

**-----------------------------------**

_A dirty road stretched out before the wet girl. It was muddy and slippery from the steady rain._

_"Mommy... Daddy..."_

_The sky was dark and bleak. The girl felt silent tears welling in her eyes._

_"Mommy! Daddy...!"_

_A loud honk, a shout... Screeching Tires._

_A flash of light._

_Mommy? Daddy?_

_Blood. A car. Her leg wouldn't move... Many people, crouching around her..._

_And behind them, Mommy and Daddy._

_The girl reached out. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me..."_

_They looked at her like she was some monster and turned away, walking away, and disappeared into the fog..._

_"No... Don't leave me..."_

_The scene changed. It was the same road, and it was still raining... But there were children at the side of the road, the dead bodies of children piled up on each other... Their blood was slowly soaking into the sewers._

_'No... No... I don't want them to die... Is this my fault, again? Have they been thrown away like that, because of me?'_

_Three years ago..._

_I don't want any more children to die._

**----------------------------------**

"No... Don't...leave..."

Sarah opened her eyes. At first, her vision was foggy and unclear, but slowly her eyes adjusted to the light. Where was she? What was she doing in this unnaturally clean room? Her eyelids were still heavy and she felt someone holding her hand...

She was glad he was there for her when she woke up, but she wasn't thinking clearly and forgot to blush.

"Al...?" She murmured sleepily. Al looked alarmed and quickly dropped her hand.

"I... I... I -" Al stuttered, trying to find something as an excuse. "I-I was on duty, and - "

"...Thanks for holding my hand..." Sarah muttered softly, "...it really...helped..." She was still sleepy, and her legs felt like lead.

"Y-yeah." Al said, looking the other way so she wouldn't see him blush. She _was _like his sister to him, so why was he blushing? Al was completely unprepared for this. The doctor had said that she probably wouldn't wake up for another week or two because her pulse had been so low. "I-it's good that you've woken up! The doctors weren't so sure you'd come to, you're pulse was so weak! T-this is great, I'll go get the - "

"No... It's ok, Al. But first..." Sarah suddenly felt better and more awake. "...who was that... woman, and how did I... end up here?"

"Well...I'm really sorry you had to run into such trouble on the first day you came here..." Al said quietly, afraid that Sarah might want to go back.

Sarah shook her head. "It's ok. Your world is still fascinating, Al. I feel like I've lived here forever." She said, smiling.

"A-and, the woman - she was a Homunculis."

-------------------------------------

"Ah, Fullmetal, you really are so troublesome..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY T-"

Winry glared at him and whacked him hard on the head with her wrench for the umpteenth time that day. "Be quiet, Ed, it's a hospital." She whacked him again, then used the same wrench to continue with the maintenance on Ed's leg.

"WHAT WAS...! ...Funny, the same wrench that Winry uses to murder me everyday actually saves someone's life..." Ed said jokingly.

"Yes." Winry was suddenly serious. "What would have happened if I didn't take it out in time...?"

"It woulda been fine, Winry. That would be one more person for me to save." (WAIT! You didn't do anything!) Ed joked. His face suddenly darkened seriously."I don't know. What would the Homunculis have done to her...?"

"Homuncul_i_, Edward." Riza said softly. "The way that Homunculis acted... she seemed to have a _purpose_. That suggests there were more of them."

"The more the better," Ed said, (fake)grinning confidently, "I didn't get enough of them last time. I'll destroy every. last. one. of them. And this time, I'll make sure they're gone for good..."

"Ed... don't fake it, we all know -"

"We all know you're too small for that, _bean_."

"OI! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZE BEAN? HUH?"

"That's the problem, Edward." Riza said, ignoring this last retort. "The person that made this Homunculis... If he made more than two, he did it on purpose - for the homunculi itself - and what purpose would they have for Homunculi?"

"True... And something else happened too." Ed had suddenly remembered how peculiarly the gate had acted. "The gate let us through without payment. Since when was it so generous...? Maybe the person that controls the homunculi this time wanted us -"

"Right, FullMetal." Roy said seriously. "And then the question is... Who could be behind it this time? Dante's dead, isn't she?"

"Yes." Ed said firmly. "I haven't got a clue. And this new person - what is their purpose? Why did they hunt down Winry and Sarah?"

"I think the answer is written on your cheek, Ed." Winry suggested quietly.

**----------------------------------**

_Later that day:_

Ed and Winry were alone, sitting in the waiting room. Winry was extremely nervous. The very thought of being alone in a closed-space room with Ed made her stomach jolt uncomfortably. Little did she know, Ed felt the same way as she did. They were thinking the same thing, over and over again:

_What does he/she think of me...?_

Winry had begun wondering what she could possibly say to start a conversation since an uncomfortable silence had settled between them.

"Er... Ed?" Winry said randomly, wondering what she could possibly say.

Ed grunted in acknowledgement, afraid to open his mouth.

"Where's Al?" Winry realized at once this was the wrong thing to say. _'What if he thinks that I love his brother - but not him...?'_

"Oh. He' s up in the hospital room with Sarah." Ed replied nonchalantly. He turned his head to face Winry, wondering what her reaction would be.

Winry sighed. "He's so oblivious and obvious at the same time with Sarah. I doubt he knows that he loves her as a person yet." She muttered, trying her best to smile at Ed. '_Why can't you be obvious too, Ed. It would be so much easier..._'

"Y-yeah." Ed agreed. '_Why aren't you obvious too, Winry. I don't know what to do anymore...'_

"I'm sure Sarah loves him back." Winry said loudly, trying to break the tension. _'Al wouldn't know what to do if she didn't...'_

"A-ah... But it's so hard to tell. I feel like she's like that with everyone else, too." Ed said uncertainly. '_As are you...'_

"Oh!" Winry said suddenly, not really listening to Ed. "What did that evil woman write on your cheek?" No, she was not trying to change the subject - that thought had just randomly popped into her head, and she was curious to know the answer.

Ed looked slightly discomforted, but pulled the bandage off his cheek with a grimace. Ed leaned closer to her (and they both blushed, but neither of them noticed that) so she could get a better look.

Winry gasped. "No way! They really want..."

"...Revenge."

**--------------------------------**

"So... Brother, where do we go now?"

"I don't know, Al." Ed replied, trying to get his thoughts in order. "But I'd like to visit Teacher's grave in Dublith. It's been so long..." Ed trailed off. He had been a dimension away when his teacher had died, and he wanted to at least visit her grave.

"Brother," Al fretted, "What if teacher comes back to life or something and starts throwing headstones at us?"

"Yeah, well you should worry more." Ed replied, grinning. "Teacher'll beat you up first for imagining something so ridiculous."

"I know." Al said, smiling in a still-it-hurts way, "But it's so hard to believe that she really is dead, Brother."

"Yeah! and I want to go back to Resembool. I've got to make you a new arm and leg, Ed, and I need to get some tools. And..." Winry said, trying to change the subject. She faked a laugh. "It'll be like when we were kids again. We can stop there for a few days, away from the trouble..."

"Yeah." Ed agreed whistfully, "That would be nice. Dublith is along the way, so we can leave tomorrow. Al, what do..." Ed looked around, bewildered. "Al, where'd you run off to?! I swear he was right behind us..." Cold dread tickled his heart.

"What?" Winry said.

"The Homunculi. AL! AL! ANSWER ME!"

There was utter silence. _Had the Homunculi really taken Al?_

"Ed, STOP BEING DRAMATIC!" Winry snapped, reaching for her wrench. Luckily for Ed, she had forgotten where she put it. She really had been worried for a moment. "Al's right there."

Ed whirled around and saw Al kneeling down a few meters away from him, facing the other way. Ed was so mad that the veins on his head pulsed. Deep down, he was relieved. This wouldn't have been the first time Al was kidnapped...

"AL! IF IT'S ANOTHER CAT, I'M GONNA...!" Ed tramped over to where Al was kneeling down. His voice softened. "Al, what is it..."

"Oh! Brother! I-it's nothing!" Al stuttered nervously.

"Al," Ed looked suspicious. "What are you holding...?"

_Meow_.

There were blue lines on Al's face now, and Ed was practically steaming with fury.

"AL! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME AND YOU'RE PLAY-"

"Shut up, Ed." Winry said menacingly, brandishing her wrench. She turned towards Al, who was looking innocently nervous.

"I-I'm sorry! Winry! It was... The cat... It was abandoned... a-and..."

"Aw, it's so cute!" Winry said kindly, stroking the white kitten with her finger. "Y'know what? We should change the rules. You can bring the kitten with us, Al." She turned towards Ed, her expression suddenly evil. "Right, _Ed_?"

Ed looked mutinous but finally gave up. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered, looking the other way. "You can keep it, but just this one."

"And... What about Sarah? Is she coming with us?" Al asked hopefully, still stroking the kitten.

"No. She can't come with us. If the Homunculis want revenge, they'd go after Sarah too." Ed said firmly. "She's staying with Mustang."

"_WHAT?_" Al exclaimed, jumping up. The kitten mewled in protest, but Al ignored it. (We all know how Mustang is _such_ a womanizer!)

"I SAID SHE'S STAYING WITH MUSTANG!"

----------------------------------------------

"But _why_! Winry get's to go, so...!"

"Please, Sarah, FullMetal told me to keep you here, or else he'd have my head - "

Sarah scoffed, unsure of whether to believe him or not. Suddenly, she remembered something Al had told her:

_It was a beautiful, sunny day and a gentle wind rippled the many blades of tender green grass on the field. Al and Sarah were sitting together there, enjoying the ripe breeze. Ed had gone off to do some research at the library._

_"And Mustang _never_ takes an order from my brother. Or at least, never willingly. They fight every time they meet!" Al had recounted energetically, following a butterfly with his eyes._

"And since when have _you_ taken orders from Ed, Mustang?" Sarah challenged.

Mustang looked thoughtful and stared at his papers. Sarah could tell he wasn't really reading them at all.

Sarah smiled. "Ah, so you took me in just to avoid doing your paperwork..."

"You can't threaten me, Sarah." Mustang said, obviously flustered. He was running a hand through his hair, staring down at the huge pile of papers left on his desk.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Fuhrer, sir, may I come in?"

"I'll get it." Sarah said readily. A plan was already forming in her mind. Sarah didn't care that she was new to this world. After all, what could possibly happen? She had already nicked a map, so she would be fine. Sarah had remembered something else Al had told her: "_Mustang and Riza love each other. I don't get why they aren't together yet_."

Sarah opened the double doors a little wider than necessary. Riza stared at her for a moment, then nodded. She walked over to Mustang's desk with an air of authority and set a huge pile of papers on his desk. She took out her gun and clicked the safety off.

Mustang flinched and immediately began scanning his papers intently, trying to work while Riza was holding a gun at his head. Sarah grinned. It was hard to tell who was the Fuhrer - Mustang or Riza.

It was perfect. Mustang's eyes were fixed on his papers and Riza's eyes were fixed on Mustang. No one noticed Sarah when she quietly slipped out the door. Looks like she wasn't going to need her plan, after all.

-------------------------------------------------

The train had started moving. Al sighed sadly. Since they had made last-minute reservations for the train to Dublith, they couldn't find seats that were all together. The best they could do was two seats together and one seat in another compartment.

Winry had gone to sit with Ed since she needed to finish the maintenence on his leg that she had started earlier that day. Al had to admit, he felt rather lonely, but he had to content himself by playing with the kitten.

_'Well, on the bright side, I've got two seats for myself_.'

Still, it was too quiet for his liking. He stared at the passing scenery, wondering why it felt like yesterday he had traveled with his brother in a Suite of armor. '_It feels really good to be back home...'_

" 'Scuse me, can I sit here? It's full everywhere - "

Al had turned to face the girl.

"Oh." Her face fell. "Hi, Al."

"Sarah?!"

------------------------------------------

Winry had finished maintenance on Ed's leg and was snoring gently as she slept on Ed's shoulder. (Ed had suggested it in his I-don't-care way) Ed was blushing (wow, he really seems to blush a lot!) but didn't shake her off in case he woke her.

Ed couldn't fall asleep since he was so fidgety. He kept shooting glances at Winry, who was fast asleep. '_Wow, she really is pretty...'_ It was the only thing he could think about. Ed had never thought this way before about anyone and it was alarming him.

_I guess I can't help it that I love her so much..._

Ed stared blankly at the sunset.

_Winry, will you ever love me back?_

-------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed. "So this is Dublith!"

Ed had finally gotten over the fact that Sarah had snuck on the train with them. At first, he was absolutely furious at Mustang for being a stupid fuhrer. (yes, he just wants a reason to hate him) Afterwards, he was absolutely furious with Al for not telling him immediately. Then, he was absolutely furious with Sarah for trying to tag along. But he had to admit, they had no other choice but to take her with them now.

"And this is Teacher's house!" Al exclaimed happily. He hesitated for a split-second before knocking on the door.

"Who is it!" Someone called out. The door was flung open and a large, burly man stepped out.

"Oh! Hi, Mason!"

Mason could only stare in shock. "A-alphonse? This isn't a j-joke, right?" He poked Ed, just to make sure. (Wait, why did he poke _Ed_?) Suddenly his face broke into a wide grin. He looked as if he didn't know what to make of this. "Ah, Ed, you're as short as ever, aren't you!"

Ed turned his death glare onto Mason. "I. AM. NOT."

Mason sighed and shook his head. "As stubborn as ever! But, man, I missed you guys! I can't believe you're back, I thought you'd be gone for good! First it was Ed, then Izumi..." His face fell and darkened. "W-well, we were just getting ready to go up to her grave, y'know, so..."

"Great!" Sarah exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. Mason eyed her curiously.

"Oh. This is Sarah, and I'm Winry."

"Nice to meet you, Winry, Sarah."

**----**

They had reached the top of the hill. Al's Teacher was buried there. Sarah had to appreciate that there would probably be no better place for a grave. The scenery was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow..." Sarah said, mesmerized. She patted Al on the back, who had bowed his head and was quite depressed. "I'm sure your Teacher would be really happy, Al. The view is _amazing_ here, and she's got such devoted students."

Al shook his head sadly. "It's so hard to believe she's dead, though. She was always such a tough woman. And... we weren't as devoted you think we are, Sarah. We did the one thing that she had told us never, ever do..."

"YOU!"

Al and Sarah both turned to look at the person Ed was pointing at angrily.

It was a child with long, messy black hair... He turned around, and stared at Ed with his violet eyes. Suddenly his eyes grew wide with horror. Not hatred or obsession, but horror.

"WRATH...?!" Al exclaimed, clearly surprised.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Everything that the characters have said is simple speculation. They have no clue what **_**really**_** happened, how many homunculi there are, what happened at the Gate and what the Creator's real objective is. Don't go telling me that I suck and that my plot is **_**so**_** unoriginal yet, because you have no idea what ebil plans are up my sleeve. ((Turns recorder on and plays evil laughter))**

**Review if you have time! Every review is very important to me! Even something like, "This suckz. U shd just give up" Will help!**

**Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, there is a very good reason that Al likes Sarah. Or so I think, and being the eccentric author that I am ((Aw, stop trying to flatter yourself)) I think everything is a good reason ;;-;;**

**Thank you! And until next time, Adieu! - Sasharu**


	5. Bad Luck

**Wow! I am one fast uploader! ((Pats self on head)) This Chappie is a major character development chapter for Sarah. We've never seen what her character really is yet, right?**

**Reviews are BIG motivations for me! They make me so happyful!**

**Thank you, Kurissyma San Tybalt, AGAIN, for reviewing! I've decided: I want 67 reviews so I'm going to write 67 chapters! ((Don't kid yourself, Ruu-chan)) EVERY REVEW is UBER important!**

**Please tell me if you like my story or not, and what you think should happen next! Thx. This chapter is also a Ruu-chan spazzes out chappie. Nothing will make sense ((It never really does anyway.)) so do your best to piece together the writings of an insane maniac! **

**Ruu is a nickname for Sasharu!**

**ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**--------**

**Chapter four:**

_**And we left off at:**_

_"YOU!"_

_Al and Sarah both turned to look at the person Ed was pointing at angrily._

_It was a child with long, messy black hair... He turned around, and stared at Ed with his violet eyes. Suddenly his eyes grew wide with horror. Not hatred or obsession, but horror._

_"WRATH...?!" Al exclaimed, clearly surprised._

**--------**

Ed glared at the boy, Wrath, with a mounting dislike and hatred. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop for a split-second. And suddenly, time sped up, to almost twice its normal speed.

Ed charged at Wrath, alchemizing a blade onto his automail at the same time.

"NO! BROTHER! STOP!" Al shouted desperately, but his brother could no longer hear him.

Ed slashed at Wrath, who jumped up to avoid the blade. The boy seemed to be terrified and did not return the blow, but only dodged everything Ed threw at him. Sarah could hardly keep up with their movements - they were so incredibly _fast_.

Wrath, who seemed to realize he was fighting for his life, swerved around after dodging a punch and kicked Ed in the stomach. Ed fell back into the air and did a flip, landing on his hands. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. A large fist shot up out of the solid earth, right under a very surprised Wrath.

Wrath started running towards them and dodging the stone missils Ed was firing at him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Ed shouted, realizing where Wrath was headed.

A huge wall appeared right in front of them. There was a tense moment of silence, when it was almost as if someone was playing with time. However, a few long moments later, Wrath appeared on top of the wall and frantically leaped down.

His eyes met Sarah's for a split second. They were both shocked, staring at each other. Wrath tore his eyes away and began dashing off as Ed also leapt over the wall and began persuing him

_No. This isn't right. They shouldn't be fighting, that boy - Wrath - his eyes... They were so innocent. He doesn't mean harm, he didn't do anything!_

Sarah had hardly stopped to think at all. If she looked back, she would think that she was such a stupid idiot for even _thinking_ about interfering. But she had to.

It wasn't right.

Sarah had begun running towards where Wrath and Al were currently exchanging blows. "STOP! ED! He _DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" _Ed was oblivious. His eyes were full of hate and blame, fixed on the boy. Wrath took off at the slightest chance.

Suddenly, he collapsed.

Sarah knew that she had to step in between them now, or she would regret it later. She distinctly heard Al screaming something, and the next second Sarah had stepped protectively in front of Wrath, arms wide.

Ed couldn't stop. He punched her full in the face.

Sarah felt a burning pain in her left face and felt her eye watering. She could tell it was bleeding and swelling at the same time, but she only felt the stinging pain that engulfed her entire face. She slid to the floor, clutching her face in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She shouted angrily.

Ed looked surprised, almost hesitant. Then he was angry. "That boy - Wrath - is a Homunculis! Just like that one that attacked you! He's a monster, he -"

"What are you talking about." Sarah said coldly. "I don't care if he's a homunculis, Ed. He might be that, but he is definitely not a monster."

Ed looked mutinous. "He's not _human_, Sarah."

"The world's not split into _humans_ and _monsters_, idiot! Even humans can be monsters! Wrath - he didn't do anything! He just _stood_ there, and you _attacked_ him!"

"_He's with the Homunculis_! Sarah, step aside. I'll finish him."

"DID YOU HEAR ME OR NOT? You didn't even give him a _chance_! If you can honestly finish him now, without a word from him, then _you_ are the monster, Ed."

This really seemed to strike Ed hard. He stared at Sarah, not sure of what to do. His eyes softened. "Yeah... I guess we can give him a chance, Sarah."

"His automail is broken." Winry said. She had come up behind Ed and examined Wrath's leg. "I'll have to fix this. We'll have to stay here a few more days."

Ed sighed. Sarah needed to recover too. (He had punched her _very _hard. Never underestimate the fist of a shorty.) "Right. Now talk." He glared at Wrath.

"I-I-I really _am_... a... monster. P-please, just... f-finish me..."

Sarah smiled, even though her face still hurt. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Had she ever been so strong-willed? "If you can feel shame, hurt or desire... It only proves that you _are_ human, Wrath. Please, tell us how you came to be here."

-------

"Wait - let me get this straight. You -" Ed was staggering under the weight of many plates.

"Brother, that's not a good idea! You'll drop the -" (CRASH! BOOM! BAM!)

"Yes." Wrath nodded, trying to hide his smile. "I did die, but then I didn't..."

"Wait, so did you die or not?"

"I did! I really did! But them Mommy pushed me aw-"

"Wait, Teacher pushed you away?"

"YES! And then the gate reluctantly let me-"

"Wait, the gate let you go -"

"SHADDUP! I'm trying to finish my story! The gate let me come back, and I was released when someone opened the gate aga -"

Ed couldn't stop himself. "Who? Was it us?"

"NO! IT WAS A MAN, WHO TRIED HUMAN TRANSMUTATION! He made Seven - "

"Seven...?" The room was suddenly quiet. "_SEVEN?_"

"Yes, Seven. And the man traded his seven virtues for it. And I was released, but I didn't go with them..."

"Dammit. Great. Now we've got seven nutcases running around and an absolutely evily evil man pulling the strings. Why is this sounding more and more like an anime?"

There was silence, and everyone started laughing. "OMIGOD!" Sarah choked out. "You... are.. s-so s-stupid! T-this IS a-an anime-e!"

"STUPID!" Ed shouted, temper building at the laughing group. "I'm so _friggin short_ in the anime! This isn't the anime, I'm friggin t-"

"Al's still taller than you!" Sarah said, taunting him.

"NO! Look - I'm taller than him! See? By _two inches!_"

"Brother, you're standing on a chair."

-----------------

They had finally finished dinner and were discussing where they would go next.

"Well, we're headed to Resembool next - "

"I want to go with you!" Wrath exclaimed, " I can't stay in Dublith. I can't after what I did to mommy..."

Ed looked doubtful. Sarah was glad that it looked like he had completely forgiven Wrath after hearing his story and Al's. "Really? We'll get into loads of -"

"I don't care! I really wanted to die, but ... I think M-mommy wanted me to live! I-I have to pay off my sins... I'm a horrible, horrible monster, I have to or else -"

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are!" Sarah shouted angrily. She couldn't believe it. Did his brain have a hole? "You've got no right to call yourself a monster - we do! And I -"

"Maybe you are a monster now, Wrath." Al cut in, "But you have to work so that you won't be one forever."

Wrath was silent. "I will."

"Don't worry, Wrath. A _real_ monster would have no emotion." Sarah hugged him. She felt like he really needed it. "Even if everyone else says you are, I'll still look at you. I can be your sister - or something... I've always wanted a brother."

_Sarah doesn't see me as a brother_? It was the only thing Al could think at the moment.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

_So then what am I?_

**--------------------------------**

"I can't believe that little pipsqueak escaped!" Roy Mustang muttered angrily. "Now, I'll have three lethal people after my head!"

"Who?" Havoc asked with interest. A cigarette was loosely dangling from his mouth.

"The Full Metal pipsqueak, Alphonse Elric and.. oooh." He shuddered. "Riza Hawkeye."

"Sir, please finish your paperwork." Riza had been sitting at her desk the whole time, trying to concentrate while the two men were chatting endlessly. She took out her gun and pointed it at the fuhrer.

_Click._

"Alright." Roy said bravely,(We all know what happens to those who defy Riza and her gun) for once not cowing down. He leaned on his desk. "But only if you go on a date with me tonight."

Riza fired. The bullet flew right above Mustang's head and through two pieces of rather unruly hair that were sticking up. (In other words, it was too close for his liking.) "Sir, you're not in a position to bargain. Now, your paperwork."

Roy Mustang realized she was serious and began writing furiously.

"Man," Havoc said with admiration, "You got _dumped_."

----------------------------------

"We're being watched."

Everyone stared at Ed.

"Don't ask me, I just _know_."

They all nodded silently. Sarah tried to catch Al's eye for the 17th time that day,(she had been counting) but he looked away. '_Why is he avoiding me like that?' _She was confused and felt hurt. She found herself ashamed that she was jealous of Winry, because she would understand what Al was feeling...

_Is there nothing I can do? Or does he just... hate me... Like so many others?_

Everyone hurried to get off the train at a large town called Westfront before it set off again.

_Maybe he likes Winry. They're childhood friends, right? She understands him... And she's so pretty, so nice..._

Sarah could think of a whole bunch of reasons why Al would love Winry and felt extremely jealous. She tried to think of some reasons for herself too, but none came.

_If only I could be like Winry..._

_Who are you kidding? You never had a chance at all._

_-----------------------------------_

"Wait... How are we supposed to get to - "

"Shhhhh!" Al fretted, but he seemed unusually unhappy. "Brother, one of the Homunculi might have the Ultimate Ear or something!"

Everyone but Al snorted into their soup.

Al looked extremely offended. "Honestly - "

"What kind of ability is the _Ultimate Ear_?" Sarah challenged bitterly, not really caring about Al's feelings.

Al was silent. Yes, the 'Ultimate Ear' did sound incredibly stupid. "Yeah, whatever." Al mumbled unenthusiastically. Ed recognized this tone. It was the same one as when Al had been absolutely sure his memories were fake.

"But what about the Shadow - the new Lust?" Winry asked, worried.

Everyone was silent. "Yeah..." Sarah said, slightly scared. Al was still avoiding her. "She could be here right now, and we wouldn't even know..."

"Shadow..." Ed mumbled, "That's probably the toughest ability we've had to deal with yet. How do you transmute a _shadow_?"

"You can't, Brother." Al said quietly, still bitterly. "A shadow is not something made of _material_, it's something made of the _lack _of material. We studied that, remember? You can only defeat shadow with light, which means..."

"Fire."

"God! _Crap, _Al. Us coming out here was their plan all along, to get us away from Mustang! We're easy targets now!"

All five of them stood up immediately and rushed out of the restaurant.

"Humans are so foolish..." A woman sitting behind them took off her hood. Lust had been sitting behind them all along. "They're walking right into our trap."

-------

"Leaving early, Havoc?" Roy Mustang looked up from his papers. (He obviously wasn't reading them, of course. What a silly thought!)

"Yes, sir." Havoc said mock formally.

"A date?"

"Yep."

"Ahhh... What's her name? I can probably add her into my schedule sometime."

Havoc grinned. "You'd better not, she's probably my last chance."

"You said that last time too, Havoc."

"Yeah, well she's new."

"I can still add her into my schedule. You know you're no match for me, so why don't you just give up?"

"Nah, you've got to lose to me sometime." He waved good-bye over his shoulder, a cigarette still dangling from his teeth, and left.

Havoc was exceptionally happy that day. He had scored big this time. His new girlfriend was a real cute and sweet girl. Maybe he could finally settle down, for he was sure his new girlfriend would not dump him for Roy Mustang.

Havoc started walking quicker. He didn't want to be late for this first date, and he wanted to make a good impression.

Havoc was delighted to see that his girlfriend was already there. She was wearing a light, sky-blue dress and Havoc felt that she couldn't have been more perfect.

"Hey! Aiko!" He shouted, waving.

Aiko looked up and quickly slipped her gloves on. She smiled one of her adorable smiles and said, "Hi! Havoc, you're early! Here, come sit down. I made some cookies," She blushed a delicate pink. "I want you to try them. They're probably horrible, but..."

Havoc grinned. He really had outdone himself this time, she was just like a girl from her dreams...

But there was something on her hand that he had not seen.

The Oroborus.

Looks like Havoc's luck with girls just isn't as good as he thought.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I dunno. Do you think Sarah and Al would be good? Please give your opinions! Yes, and it's really hard to create an OC without her being a Mary-Sue. I'm working on it. **

**Pic of Havoc's girlfriend will be up in September! (Along with Sarah and Lust) Poor Havoc!**

**Please R&R. (Wait, what are you talking about? If they're here, they've **_**already**_** done the first R!)**

**I'm taking a break. Maybe a few days or something. So, until next time, I'll try and just remain normally insane. **

**Au Revoir! -Ruu**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**YAAAAAAAY! We're **_**finally**_** back! Hello faithful readers, ((Pffffft. Don't make me laugh. Since when have you had faithful Readers?)) I'm preparing for more angst and reviews that say "YOU ARE SO EVIL" ((You know you won't get those. Don't kid me)) and stuff later on O **

**Treats to Kurissyma san Tybalt (Ok, you give her a shout-out every chapter, so we'll just call her 'Ruu-chan's faithful reader, K.S.T.' ((WAIT! That's even longer!)) ) RaikimLover and Tula Riza-Hawk! Thanks so much for reviewing, you get Triple-chocolate-cream-melt-happy-fudge brownies!**

**Shoutout to anyone that guesses what's going to happen next chapter!**

**ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (With all of those exclamation marks)**

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

"AGH!" Ed shouted in fury, "Where are _Al, Sarah and Wrath_?" They had been sepperated in a huge crowd.

"I don't know," Said a panicked Winry, "But we've got to be careful. This is the perfect chance. AHHHH! Look at that _automail!_" Her eyes were glittering as she rushed over to examine a metallic arm on display in a shop.

Ed sighed. "Yeah, don't worry about the homunculi." He said to himself sarcastically.

-----------------------------------

Al, Sarah and Wrath were shoved into an abandoned alleyway by a particularly gruff man. They were panting, out of breath.

"Where are Ed and Winry?" Sarah asked, panic rising in her voice.

"I don't know." Al said in a monotone voice, still avoiding her gaze.

"It's coming." Wrath said, the panic rising in his voice. "Get out of the shadows!"

Too late.

"I-I can't move." Al said frantically. A shadow was slowly creeping up his neck. He struggled to clap his hands together, but his arms trembled as the shadows restricted him.

"Al!" Sarah screamed, running towards him.

"No - Sarah! The flash - "

With a _thud_, Sarah was nocked off her feet and further into the shadows, where her eyes widened in shock as shadows crawled up her sides. Wrath expertly dodged another lunging shadow and quickly took out his flashlight (which he had been keeping in the pockets of his pants.)and directed it onto Sarah, who was freed immediately and stumbled out into the light. (YES! As they say, the flashlight is mightier than the sword...)

Suddenly, something dropped out of the sky and blocked the beam of light.

"ENVY!" Wrath shouted, angry and terrified at the same time. "What the Hell...?"

"Envy?!" Al (you didn't free me yet!) said in a disbelieving tone.

"Hmph." The 'something' wavered for a moment, and then suddenly a girl - no, a very feminine man - was standing there, an evil smirk on his face.

"Envy..." Al's eyes widened with shock and horror at the same time. "N-no way..."

Wrath's face contorted into a menacing growl.

"Where's Mommy, huh, Wrathy-boy?" Envy taunted evily.

"Y-_you_." Wrath snarled and lunged at him, not even bothering to use his alchemy. It was in vain, for The Shadow had 'jumped' onto him the moment he landed on Envy, and he was unable to move.

Lust materialized in the alleyway, a knife in her hand. "Die."

She stabbed Wrath in the stomach, the look of horror still in his eyes. He coughed up blood, and Sarah screamed. She picked up the flashlight and pointed it at Lust, who squinted in pain but did not disappear.

_Dammit_, Sarah thought with despair. She turned the flashlight onto Al, and the shadows holding him down disappeared. He immediately clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. The wall behind them collapsed immediately, and several large mirrors materialized out of the walls. (As you have seen in the movie, Al's skill is very good!)

The light of the flashlight magnified after bouncing off each mirror, and Lust screamed. She disappeared, a look of deep hate in her eyes when she looked into Sarah's.

Envy scowled, turned into a bird and flew away.

"Al, are you okay...?" Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the ground. "Wrath...!" She crawled over only to see that he was blinking in confusion. The messy-haired boy sat up without wincing at all. Sarah noticed that the skin where the blade had struck had healed completely. She hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

Al watched them from the end of the alleyway, a white-hot emotion burning deep inside him. What was the feeling? It made him angry and hurt, but he didn't recognize what it was.

"What. the. _hell._ happened here, Al?"

-----------------

"I am disappointed, Lust. You have failed this mission once again."

"I am sorry, master... I- please - the boy... the boy, the other Wrath... he interfere - " Just then the Creator raised his hand and Lust was silenced.

"Yes, I know. That boy will become a problem... We will have to get rid of him as soon as possible." The Creator paused, tapping his finger on his chairarm. "And you have exposed Envy. It will be harder next time, Lust."

"I am sorry. We will not fail again. What next, master...?"

"You have completed your other missions successfully, Lust?"

"Yes master, better than we had hoped."

"Good, then we shall travel to the North - I must confirm something..."

"Shall I get Sloth?"

"Yes. We must hear her information..."

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Are we still going back to Resembool?"

"Yeah. I have to go back there, even though we don't have a ho - OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Idiot!" Winry shouted, her eyes tearing a bit. She was holding her wrench (which just rebounded off Ed's head) "You do have a home! With me! And Granny! You've always had one, Ed. Why can't you see this?"

"Winry..." Ed said softly, his eyes glittering with pain and sympathy. He grinned weakly (his head was obviously still swelling) "I guess... Yeah, whatever."

"Oh!" Sarah had bumped into Al because she had been spacing off. (again) Al glanced at her and turned the other way. Sarah sighed sadly. '_He's still avoiding me, even after all that_.' "I got all the things on the list, Ed!" She shouted in her (fake)cheery voice.

Ed scanned the contents of the bag and nodded. "Ok, then let's go."

"I can't wait to see Den again." Al said, (fake?)grinning childishly. "We can play hide-and-seek or tag, like when we were kids!"

"It's really odd, isn't it. When you're a kid, you only want to grow up... But when you're old, you wish you could become a kid again and hide behind your own innocence... But that's in the past, Al, we're not kids anymore."

"Please, Brother! Just once!" Al pleaded, stroking the kitten.

Sarah grinned appreciatively at Al and had completely forgotten that he was ignoring her. He was so innocent and childish it made you feel so carefree. '_Yes, I wish I could be a kid again too... A teenager's life is so complicated...'_

"...Yeah... ok Al. Just once."

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly as she walked with Winry on the little dirt road. "This is Resembool? It's so beautiful!" Sarah was beginning to love this world more and more, but she couldn't help it when she missed her old world. "The city where I came from was beautiful too, but this is something else."

Al had caught the hint of longing in her voice and felt a familiar jolt in his stomach. _'Does Sarah want to go back, to the other world?'_

"Wowee! Is that your house, Winry?" Sarah began bouncing up and down and was pointing at the last house at the end of the road. In truth, she was slightly panicked in this new world, but she hardly had the time to realize that. _'What matters most is that Al's here, even if he's ignoring me_.' She tried to stow her uneasiness away so that none of them would worry.

"I feel like I don't deserve such a beautiful place." Wrath said sadly, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Wrath, of course you do! You saved our lives, right?"

Wrath smiled weakly and nodded. That was a comfort - at least he had been able to be of some help... But nevertheless, he had done things much worse in the past.

"Last one there is.. a... a... tin can!" Sarah shouted gleefully, already dashing off.

"H-hey! Wait, no fair!" Wrath shouted, running after her with Winry.

"Did you tell her?" Ed asked, his gaze following Sarah.

Al shook his head. "I couldn't." He looked worried as well.

Ed sighed. "You'll have to tell her sooner or later, Al."

"Race you there, Brother!" Al shouted, oblivious to his brother.

"H-hey! Wait, Al, you should st-"

"Last one there is a Bean!"

"_WHAT?_ NO FAIR! HEY, WAIT UP! AL!"

---------------------------------------

"Hahahahaha..." Sarah laughed, breathing heavily. "The tin can was Al, and the Bean was Ed...!" She was laughing so hard she missed Ed and Al exchanging a dark glance. "Haha! The Bean really was a pipsqueak!"

Ed glared at her. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, ROCKHEAD, YOU'LL WISH YOUR HEAD WAS MADE OF ROCKS!"

"WHAAAAT? I'M NOT SCARED OF A _BEAN_ LIKE YOU!"

"ROCKHEAD!"

"BEAN, YOU MICRO-SIZE PIPSQUEAK!"

"ROCKHEAD, YOU OLD HAG!"

"SHADDUP! BOTH OF YOU!"

"NO! You shut up ...!" Sarah looked around in confusion. "What? That wasn't Ed?"

"Oh! Pinako!" Ed exclaimed, his tone changing noticeably. "It's been a long time, neh? Hahahaha - "

"YOU'RE SCARING AWAY ALL THE CUSTOMERS!" Sarah looked down. It was a little old lady ((cough hag cough)) that was definitely shorter than Ed by at least two heads...

Sarah grinned. "Wow, Ed, if that's your granny then I can't even imagine what your mom is like!"

There was utter silence.

"I'm not Ed's granny." Pinako said, glaring at Ed and Al. She glanced at Sarah disapprovingly. "And who's this girl?"

No one spoke.

Pinako sighed. "After all this time, Ed and Al, you still can't trust anyone...?"

**---------------------------------------**

"Why didn't you tell me...?" Sarah said quietly, looking around at Ed, Al and Winry. Al looked away, feeling rather childish for still pointedly avoiding her. He wanted to talk to her again, but he didn't know what he would say or do to make it all in the past. Why was he such a coward?

Silent tears started slipping down Sarah's face. "Why did you even _bring_ me if you're not going to tell me anything?"

It had been a very painful dinner where Ed reluctantly told Sarah the whole story (while still trying to hide things, like the human transmutation and how Al was bound to a suite of armor.) of their past.

"H-hey, why are you crying...?"

"I'm n-not crying." Sarah said defiantly, wiping some tears.

"It's got nothing to do with you, so -"

"_IDIOT!_" Winry shouted, slamming her fist on Ed's head. "Why can't you boys ev - "

"It's ok, Winry." Sarah said softly. "He's right, it's got nothing to do with me at all." And with that, she stood up and walked out the door.

"Wait, Sar -"

Sarah hesitated. Al had called her, she longed to go back... But she didn't, she just kept on walking.

---------------

_Stupid._

Sarah threw a rock as hard as she could, imagining Al's face in front of her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid._

She chucked another one, even farther into the woods.

_Even if they won't tell me anything, I should have patience - right? So why, why am I so _angry

Sarah picked up another rock and was about to throw it when she realized what a pretty stone it was. _Just like the sunset_... It looked like slabs of red, pink, orange and yellow melted and swirled together. (Ok, now you're being ridiculous. What the hell? You don't find pretty rocks under a big tree!) She smiled slightly and pocketed the rock.

Sarah sighed. _I should go back and apologize._ She looked up, realizing just how large the tree she was sitting under was. She felt hurt and betrayed. _I thought Al and I were friends! But now he's avoiding me and he won't tell me anything, and I can't figure out if I did anything wrong!_

A gust of wind blew ashes from a burnt structure nearby into her face. "Crap - even the wind hates me now." She tried to rub some of the ashes out of her eye, but it wouldn't come out. "God, the river..." She stumbled over the ashes, blindly following the sound of rushing water.

Sarah couldn't see where she was going and tripped over something. "Crap, what the...?" She crawled over, trying to figure out what had tripped her. It was a picture frame, broken and shattered and slightly burned. The picture inside was of three people - a woman with long, brown hair and two boys.

"This..." Sarah started crying. Ed and Al's mother had been so beautiful... _They have such a tragic past..._

"That's mother."

Sarah turned around, startled. "A-Al..."

"That's brother, and that's me."

"Y-your house is b-b-burned."

Al smiled in his 'it-is-painful' way. "We burned it when we started to search for the Philosopher's stone."

"B-but why?"

Al stared at the woods behind the house, his expression blank. "So that we wouldn't have the choice of returning home."

"B-but how _could_ you? I-I was cast out of _my_ house and _you_ burned your o-own house d-down?"

"Really?" Al asked quietly, looking at her with an intrigued look.

With a jolt of guilt, Sarah remembered that she had never told Ed and Al about _her_ past either.

"I-I..."

"It's OK if you don't want to talk about it." Al said, holding out a hand. "Let's go back, they're waiting."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm so sorry." Sarah apologized again over breakfast. "I don't know what I was thinking, I - "

"We told you, it's ok." Ed said nonchalantly, staring intently at the glass of milk in front of him. "It was our fault too, Rockhead. No, please - Winry, I don't want it, it's so _disgusting_."

"Oh. So you're a Cowhead, are you." Sarah said, smiling weakly.

Al smiled contently. "Brother never drinks his milk."

There were stress marks on Ed's forehead now. "I do too! That's only in the anime!"

"Then prove it." Five pairs of evil eyes (Maybe not so much for Al, but whatever) stared at him.

Ed started sweating. "No! I'll go practice my alchemy!" He stood up and tried to sidle towards the door.

"Not so fast, _Cowhead_." Winry grabbed Ed by his shirt while Pinako and Sarah held him down. "Hurry, Wrath!"

Wrath looked alarmed at first, then nodded. He grabbed the glass of milk and poured it down Ed's throat and clamped his mouth shut. Ed squirmed and tried to wriggle free, but they all held him down determindely.

"No! Don't That's not a good idea!" Al said, alarmed, "It'll come out through Brother's - "

Milk poured out through Ed's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO MURDER ME?"

But all five of them (not Ed, of course) were laughing so hard that they rolled around on the floor.

"Oh yeah?" Ed challenged, angry that they were making fun of him. "Let's see _you_ eat your apple, Sarah!"

Sarah laughed nervously. "No, really, I had a good breakfast!"

The four of them (Al's not helping) prepared to force a bite down her throat.

"That's not a good idea, Sarah'll puke!"

Too late.

----------------------

Al and Ed were sitting next to each other on the train, both deep in thought.

Al was thinking why he had a weak, fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever he was around Sarah, and Ed was thinking about why the Homunculi hadn't attacked yet.

_I can't _love_ her, right?_ Al had concluded at last, _I can't - she's like my sister._

_And she doesn't love you back, right?_ There was a nasty voice at the back of his mind.

_No! It's just because she's... she's..._ But Al had to admit. If he searched deep enough, he was scared that Sarah wouldn't like - or love - him back. But that doesn't mean anything, right?

"Al..." Ed said suddenly. "Why haven't the homunculi attacked? You'd think it'd be the _perfect oppurtunity._"

"Yeah." Al agreed quietly, his mind still on the previous subject.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

---------------------

"Haha..." Sarah was still weak from laughter when they arrived at Central two days later. "That was a really fun vacation!" And the best part was, Al wasn't avoiding her anymore.

"Yeah!" Al agreed excitedly. "I haven't had so much fun since a few years. Oh, and that reminds me." He looked at his cat, eyes wide. It was nibbling Al's finger. "I haven't named this kitty yet."

"Here." Sarah took out the rock she had picked up the other day. "I can make it a collar. I know that Cat's don't usually wear collars, but I can sew this rock (with alchemy?) onto one. It's really pretty."

"I know!" Al said excitedly, "We'll name it Sparky!"

Sarah raised her eyebrows. _Hah, that's so Al..._ Sarah looked up at the sky, her brows furrowed. _'Why can't I shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon...?'_

-----------------

Havoc was practically humming 'Ode to Joy' all day during work that day. Things had gone extremely well with Aiko, and she was even better than he had ever hoped. (Ok, maybe not. Havoc's hopes happen to be very, very very high! But close enough.)

"What's gotten into _him_?" Breda, Feury and Falman all wondered out loud.

"Probably a new girlfriend." Breda guessed.

"According to _my_ information," Falman said, his eyes still closed, "It's a girl named Aiko Fischer that just moved here around a month ago. She works at the bakery on Whitestone Street, and is already one of the cutest girls in Central..."

Fuery raised his eyebrows. "Alright then, I bet 1000 yen that she dumps him within a week..."

"Are you kidding me? I bet that she dumps him within 3 days! 2000 yen!" Breda shouted, counting his money.

"_I_ bet that she dumps him for _Mustang_ today! 10,000 yen!" Falman exclaimed, happily imagining how he would spend his money...

Both Breda and Fuery stared at him. "Crap, why didn't _I _think of that!" They both looked crestfallen. "Man, I really wanted to win some money..."

_**In the park**_

Havoc and Aiko were sitting on the bench together eating the obento Aiko had made.

"Wow!" Havoc exclaimed, "This is really good! It's almost as good as you are beautiful, Aiko."

Aiko blushed. "R-really? I haven't gone out with anyone yet, so..."

Havoc was surprised. "I mean it, you really are pretty. I've never seen anyone so pretty in my life."

Aiko blushed under Havoc's flattery... She stared at a man with dark black hair that was standing next to the water fountain with interest.

"Hey," Mustang had walked up to Aiko nonchalantly and sat down on the bench next to her. He was determined to win her over, especially after Riza had turned him down. "Will you go out with me?"

Aiko raised her eyebrows. Havoc sighed. '_Great, I'll have to find another one... Or maybe I really should give up_.'

Aiko had known that this was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist that had interfered with Lust. Going out with him would mean more information... But the Creator had said to go out with Havoc.

Aiko smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, but I'm already going out with someone." She leaned onto the shoulder of a very, very surprised Havoc.

Roy looked like someone had hit him with a hammer. (And imagine Havoc. His cigarette fell out of his mouth.) He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything in case he embarassed himself further. He smirked. "I see." And he walked away, hiding his depression.

"You're amazing, Aiko." Some week this has been - The Great Roy Mustang, turned down _twice_ in the same week!

"Why, thank you."

**I know that a lot of my characters are a bit OOC... So if you think I could change someone a bit to suite themselves more, then I'll be glad to take the criticism! But, this is in the future when Ed is **_**nineteen. (**_**I know the age isn't right, but 21 is WAY too old!) so he's a BIT less impulsive.**

**And I'm not a big believer of 'lovers' fate' So I'll definitely have some scenes where Sarah accidentally ends up with Ed or Winry but not Al. shakes head**

**And please review and tell me if you want me to describe the fight scenes or not. I'm not so sure anymore. I personally think it's a bit of a drag, but...**

**Oh, and I'm going to rewatch the series, so my updates will be more spaced out.**

**Until next time! Zai Jian - Ruu-chan**


	7. Shattered Peace

**And weeeeeeeeeeeeeee are BACK! From the evil cliffie we left off last time... Ok, unless I really suck, then no one's reading this anyway. They'd skip the A/N and go **_**right**_** to the story, but here we are!**

**Get ready for a VERY angsty chapter!**

**Cookie-Mint-Happy-Fudge-Spark-Freeze-Vanilla-Sugar Icecream to Tula-Riza Hawk and Kurissyma San Tybalt! Enjoy your icecream!**

**ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**-------------------**

**Chapter 6: Shattered Peace**

"Yes, I have confirmed it... It is the girl... the girl, but I want her _alive_."

"I will go, and capture the - ah - girl..." Lust said softly.

"Her allies are building... Wrath, the Flame, the Elrics..." The Creator said softly, "Make this quick. Sloth and Pride are at work?"

"Yes." Aiko stepped out of the shadows and bowed her head. "My source won't speak freely, but I _will_ get the information... I can breach the militarie's defences."

"Good work, Sloth. As the Messenger, you have done your work well."

"Thank you, Master." Aiko - no, Sloth - said softly. She bowed and spread her black, bat-like wings and flew off out of the window.

"Lust, Envy, hurry and obtain the girl... Hurry, I am growing impatient."

"Yes Master," Lust and Envy said at the same time.

The Stone _will_ be mine.

-------------------------

Sarah, Winry, Al, Ed, Wrath, Riza and Roy were all at the Central Amestris mall. Roy was dragged (no, really, blackmailed) by a gun-wielding Riza Hawkeye, who was tricked into coming by the desperate Elrics - Ed and Al - who were dragged along by Sarah and Winry with an excuse of 'being their bodyguards.' Wrath had naturally come tagging along since everyone would be going. So really, the only enthusiastic people were Sarah and Winry.

Sarah had never particularly liked shopping. (After all, she loved buying things, but not when spending her own money) However, now with (almost)all the money in the world, she was a very enthusiastic shopper.

"Wowee!" Sarah exclaimed, marveling at a display of ornate chocolates. "Ooooh, Chocolate! I haven't had _that_ in a long time! Hey, can I get -"

"Sure!" Al said enthusiastically.

"How bout this one," Roy said, pointing at a chocolate apple, "It's an apple! Not so disgusting, eh?"

"God," Ed muttered, "Where does that bastard get his information?"

"Sure!" Sarah said enthusiastically. Apparently, she had not caught on the Roy's sarcasticness. "It'll probably help me get over my fear of apples!"

"You should get some _milk_ chocolate, Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Roy said while smirking.

Sarah disappeared into the shop in the midst of a very heated battle between Roy and Ed.

"Wow. I don't think Sarah's that interested in clothes - it's mostly food, huh." Winry observed.

"Well you too." Ed muttered disgruntledly, draping a cloth over his his badly burned clothes. "It's all about auto-mail, isn't it. And I need a new set of clothes too, Mustang's paying."

Sarah was carrying a huge bag of assorted chocolates and tried to push the door (when it said pull) but it stubbornly stayed put. She pushed harder and even tried kicking it, but it wouldn't open. People were starting to look at her.

"You _pull_, Sarah." Al said simply, pushing on his end so that she could come out.

"Thanks." Sarah said, either blushing or temper high from dealing with the door. "Here, I got a kitty chocolate for you." She rummaged in the bag until she found a large, brilliantly wrapped kitten-shaped chocolate. "_I_ think it looks like Sparky. And this one's for Ed, it's a bag of milk-chocolates in the shape of Beans."

Al looked extremely happy that he had gotten a gift and opened the wrapper, but his face fell when he saw the kitten. "I can't bear to eat it..." Al muttered to himself, _and for more than one reason, too._

Ed looked mutinous and shot Sarah a dark, evil look. "Are you saying that I'm a _bean_, fatso-rockhead?"

"What makes you think that?" Sarah said sarcastically.

Ed was silent. He eyed the chocolate like it was some alien and slowly took it. He hesitated and did not eat one.

"What, don't want to be a _canonball_, _bean_?" Sarah taunted.

Ed seethed with fury. "I'LL EAT IT AND SHOW YOU I'M NOT A BEAN, YOU AIR-FILLED ROCKHEAD!"

"BEAN! Let's see you do it!"

----------------

After Ed had finished (only because Winry and Sarah were shoving them into his mouth) his chocolate beans and Al had begun nibbling the corner of his chocolate kitten., (He obviously felt the kitty would be a 'poor kitty' if he ate it all) the six were dragged off to a clothing shop by Winry. (Sarah didn't want to go, she was too busy drooling at the lollipops.)

Riza decided to follow Winry and Sarah (for more reasons than being a body-guard, of course) while the four boys were left to wallow in their own stupidity in a far-off corner. They realized they had been tricked into coming. Which kind of stupid Hommunculis would attack three girls in the middle of the day?

----------------------------

Riza had let her hair down today, and Roy found her more irresistible than ever. He watched her as she flashed one of her rare smiles at Sarah and found himself with a burning passion he had never felt before.

_I love her._

These three words could make Roy _blush_.

_I'll have to make my move soon - I won't be able to stand it if she belongs to someone else._

_Will I ever be able to make her mine - and only mine - forever? Will she ever love me back?_

-----------------

They were about to leave for Winry's house - which was thankfully very large and could fit six people comfortably - when Sarah suddenly said she had to go to the bathroom.

On her way, (she had been spacing out) she accidentally bumped into a girl of maybe 15 or 16 years old.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" They said in unison, laughing nervously and muttering their apologies over and over again.

"I was spacing out!" Sarah exclaimed in apology, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"

"Me too!" The girl exclaimed. Her face was rather messy and her clothes rather dirt. She looked so out of place in this fancy mall. "Wow, you're just like me!"

"Yeah," Sarah said, laughing in relief. "My name's Sarah."

"Alexandra, but you can call me Lexie." Lexie said, grabbing Sarah's hand. "Hey - we can be friends!"

"Yeah!" Sarah agreed, her common sense floating away. "Where do you live?"

Lexie's face darkened. "I don't have a home."

Sarah gasped. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart. _She really is so much like me_... "Alright then." Sarah said out of sympathy, "You can come live with us!"

Lexie smiled weakly. "Honestly? Is there a house that can fit this many people?" She pointed at the impatient group waiting for Sarah's return.

"Don't worry." Sarah said, grinning. Her emerald eyes shimmered under the light. She was rather proud of herself for giving this girl a home. After all, it had happened (almost) the same way with her... "Two of them aren't coming with us, and we can always pull up some sheets on the floor."

Lexie's eyes widened. "Honestly? T-this isn't a j-joke, right?"

---------------------------

Ed rolled his eyes. "Stop bringing in strays! First Al, now you. I can see why you -"

"Shhhhh!" Winry hissed, nudging him 'gently' with her elbow. "Of course you can come live with us. This shorty" (WHAT? I'M NOT A SHORTY SO SHORT I NEED TO STAND ON A CHAIR TO BE TALLER THAN MY YOUNGER BROTHER! Al: But Brother, you really _do_ need to stand on a chair!) "is just always like that. We can pull up a matress or something." Winry smiled kindly. "I'll take care of the official adoption papers later."

"Yippee!" Sarah and Lexie shouted, "We can be sisters! Now all I need is a headband to match yours, and we'll be twins!"

"Isn't she taking this too lightly? That idiot airhead..."

"Brother, she's just happy that she saved someone..."

"Is it because of _that_?"

---------------------------

"They want revenge." Ed said softly, once again. "Those damn bastards want revenge, and they're going to take it out on us. We can't let anyone else get caught up in this."

"Brother..."

"Sarah can't stay with us, it's too dangerous. Winry too. They've got to go somewhere else."

"I can take Sarah in." Riza volunteered. She had seemed to develop an unspeakable _sisterly_ bond with Sarah. She had reminded her of Riza's old sister... "Fuhrer, sir, I have many guns hidden all over the place," (Roy shuddered. I don't ever want to go to her house, I'd be her shooting target) "And I will protect her well. Permission,sir?"

Roy nodded warily.

"What about Winry?" Ed asked in one of his rare worried tones. The three girls were already fast asleep in the back row.

"I've already made arrangements with Armstrong. He's volunteered to take her in for as long as required." Roy said promptly, glancing at the back row as well. "I guess Alexandra will have to go with him too, for the time being."

"She won't be too happy." Ed muttered, shuddering when he thought of the annoying Alchemist. He leaned over and stared blankly out the window. "It's been too calm for my liking. This peace will shatter, and soon."

"Yes, let's hope that we're ready when it does. I'll have a state alchemist on watch at Riza's and Armstrong's houses."

**-------------------------**

"Waaaah...?" Sarah murmured sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Wowee! This is your appartment, Riza?"

Riza Hawkeye nodded solemnly. Roy, Al, Ed, Lexie, Winry, Armstrong, Wrath, the Crystal Dragon Alchemist, (But you can call me John) the Wood Alchemist (It's Aron if you have to know) and the Storm Alchemist (Joe.) all crowded into the tiny appartment. (Wowee, that's a lot of people!)

"Sarah, you're staying with Riza." Roy commanded, smirking.

"Hawkeye, _sir_."

"_Riza_. And call me _Roy._That's a command."

Riza sighed. "Fine, _Roy, sir_." She secretly liked the sound of his name on her tongue, but she kept her voice and face unreadable.

"The Storm Alchemist and the Crystal Dragon Alchemist will be standing watch."

"Yes, sir!" The Storm Alchemist (Or rather, Joe.) saluted stiffly. "At your service."

"Yes, fuhrer sir!" The Crystal Dragon Alchemist (John) saluted playfully.

"Winry and Lexie, you'll be staying with Armstrong and the Wood Alchemist."

Winry looked like she would've jumped off a twenty-story building. "No... please, save me..."

Armstrong picked both girl up (and a load of chocolates, candies and clothes on his shoulders) and marched out the room, with his purple sparkles and all. "I have to tell you all about the Armstrong heritage... See these -"

Sarah chuckled nervously. "I feel really bad for Winry and Lexie now..."

"Well," Al said stiffly, "We've got to go."

Sarah's eyes widened. "But why? I'm coming t-" But they had already gotten up and slammed the door.

------------------------------

"Sorry, Sarah." Riza apologized later on.

"I don't blame you," Sarah said, beaming at Riza, "But those two underestimate me. They don't understand me at all."

"They just want to protect you, Sarah. You should feel honored to have someone that loves you so much..."

There was a silence.

"Mustang loves you." Sarah said abruptly. She swore Riza blushed, but it was too dark and she couldn't tell.

"He doesn't." Riza said stiffly. "He's like that with everyone."

Sarah shook her head, "No. I know it's not like that, you're _special_ to him, Riza. I know he loves you." She wondered what had made her so suddenly bold.

Riza sighed and was silent. "Go to bed, we're waking up at 5 tomorrow."

There was silence once again. "Hey, Riza, do you love Mustang?"

"Go to _bed_, Sarah."

"Well? Do you?"

Silence. "Maybe, I guess..." Riza whispered softly, "But he's the fuhrer. I can't get in the way of his work. Now, _go to bed_."

Silence again. "Hey, Riza, will you be my sister?"

Riza turned to face her from her spot on the couch. "Why?" She asked, her voice unreadable...

"I want a sister, and a good one." Sarah said simply, and she curled up in her bed to fall asleep.

**--------------------------**

_Sarah was being sucked into the dark void. It was eating her, soul and all, dragging her further into the darkness._

_"No, let me go." She struggled, but in vain._

_The darkness pulled her closer, to what she was sure was a mouth even though she could not see it..._

_It was about to swa-_

_Bang._

_Huh?_

Sarah sat up. Blood stained the sheets of her bed. She gasped as she saw a shadow flicker irregularly. "It's here!" She shouted frantically, hopping up in surprise.

Riza had taken out one of the guns she had stowed underneath her pillow. She began firing into the darkness and Sarah wondered how she could be sure where the _shadow_ was. But Riza's aim was true, and after a few shots blood spurted out of one of the places she had hit.

Suddenly, a black thing started curling up Sarah's leg and she screamed. Riza shot the _thing_ and it released its grip. At that point, the two alchemists on guard outside barged in. Sarah stumbled over, still not quite used to shadows grabbing her out of no where.

"Run, run!" Riza shouted, loading her gun and firing another round.

"You too!" Sarah shouted as she reached the door.

"Protecting you is my duty!" Riza shouted she hit the shadow on the mark again, "I can't fail this!"

Sarah grabbed Riza's hand impatiently. Riza still fired at the shadows - even though she had one free hand - and hit her mark once again. They made a dash for it, flanked by the two alchemists. "The door!" Sarah shouted, picking up her pace. Riza was still determinedly firing at the shifting shadows, until she suddenly ran out of bullets.

It was the sound of doom to Riza's ears.

Riza screamed, for the first time(and probably last) in her life. What happened next came in a blur: Sarah tripped and fell outside, immediately surrounded by cops. The State Alchemists (Joe and John) related the story to the police, and both charged bravely back into the building.

Sarah struggled against the police's grip, but to no avail. "NO! RIZA!" Sarah screamed, her voice hoarse. She wasn't thinking straight - it really didn't matter anymore. She broke down and started crying on the floor. "No... R-Riza..."

"What's wrong?" Roy Mustang, the fuhrer, asked in a commanding tone as he walked up to the police. Ed and Al followed, looking quite sleepy and grumpy. Sarah stared at Roy with blood-shot eyes and found her voice too choked to speak. She couldn't look him in the eye, it was too painful.

_No... Riza..._

There was a long, tense silence as Roy waited impatiently for news and scanned the crowd for Riza. Sarah started sobbing again. The tension in the air was at a snapping point, and Sarah wanted to be somewhere else - anywhere far, far away.

The Crystal Dragon Alchemist walked back through the broken door after what seemed like weeks. He was looking quite dissheveled and disturbed, flanked by people in white suites on both sides. They carried a stretcher in between them and all those watching half-expected a tired, bloodied but nevertheless perfectly alive Riza Hawkeye to follow them, propped up by a Medic.

But she didn't come.

Roy Mustang ran over frantically, blindly hoping that She was not on the stretcher. The Crystal Dragon Alchemist tried to stop him, but the fuhrer was determined. Roy threw the white cloth aside with a flourish and froze, his eye(s) widening with horror. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, neverblinking, as if waiting for that body to sit up any moment now, still holding a gun... His blank expression wavered and a shimmering tear slid down Roy Mustang's cheek onto that unmoving, crumpled body.

Ed, Al and Sarah all crowded around the stretcher, their minds blank yet tainted like a bloody sheet of snow.

"She's dead."

--------------------------

_My Fallen Angel..._

--------------------------

_**Next Chapter: Resolution**_

_"They took Hughes... And n-now the t-took Riza_. _I can never forgive them."_

_"Roy..."_

_"I want revenge."_

_Now both sides are out for revenge._

_Or are they?_

_---------------------------_

**Riza and Sarah were close for their own reasons.**

**Don't murder me yet, it'll turn out all right in the end. I just believe in realistic deaths... Riza can't be out of question forever ;;-;;**

**Until next time! Sayonara! - Ruu**

(If anyone else has 'good-bye' in another language, please PM me! I'm running out!)


	8. Resolution

**SHOUTOUTS to Rissy, Tula-Riza Hawk and Yun Min! Have a Triple-dip-sugar-happy-fudge-cream-melt-milk-sprinkle-frost-coat Chocolate!**

**(Rissy: Don't mind if I do! -chomp-) Enjoy! (Although I AM ultra disappointed that no one else reviewed ;;-;;)**

**NOTICE: THIS STORY WILL CROSSOVER WITH OTHER STORIES SLIGHTLY IN LATER CHAPTERS! (as in, far off distant land in which I don't even know what's going to happen...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (profanity cuss swear obscenity) FMA! Alright, that was a pain, but let's get this over with. ((humph))**

**ACTIOOOOOOOOOOON!**

---

_My heart will forever belong to you._

---

Chapter 7: Resolution

_Last Time:_

_Roy Mustang ran over frantically, blindly hoping that She was not on the stretcher. The Crystal Dragon Alchemist tried to stop him, but the fuhrer was determined. Roy threw the white cloth aside with a flourish and froze, his eye(s) widening with horror. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, never blinking, as if waiting for that body to sit up any moment now, still holding a gun... His blank expression wavered and a shimmering tear slid down Roy Mustang's cheek onto that unmoving, crumpled body._

_Ed, Al and Sarah all crowded around the stretcher, their minds blank yet tainted like a bloody sheet of snow._

_"She's dead."_

-

Roy stared at the crumpled and bloodied body. His eyes widened to almost twice their normal size, and he slowly held Riza's limp body up in his trembling arms, hugging her helplessly and passionately, oblivious to the dried blood on his suit. Shimmering tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks and dripping into Riza's hair. His crying quickly grew louder and even more terrible. Everyone watching blinked away their own tears.

Roy yelled out and crumpled on to the floor like a limp coat. Between his growing sobs, he shook the limp - but still beautiful - body of his subordinate, his passion and his love. "Wake up." He whispered feebly, shaking Riza's body so that her hair shook. "WAKE UP! HURRY UP AND WAKE UP, RIZA! HAWKEYE... RIZA!"

Roy started crying again, his unbridled sobbing echoing a thousand fold in the silence of the night.

Sarah stared at the man who was resting Riza's head in his lap through tear-filled eyes. She stood up feebly and stumbled over, still unable to believe that Riza, of all people, was dead...

She couldn't be dead. She was too strong for that, too kind and caring. Riza wouldn't just leave now, she couldn't. It was some cruel joke, a misunderstanding, a nightmare...

Sarah stared into Riza's lifeless, dull eyes and broke into hysterical sobs. "S-she's n-n-not -" Sarah couldn't hold it back anymore. She tried to stop her crying, but she just couldn't. The sobs tore out of her in huge desperate waves and nothing could stop them. "N-not d-dea-dead!"

No one answered this and Sarah started crying even harder. Al and Ed knelt down on the floor beside her, Ed trying to shield his tears from view and Al crying freely. Roy had not even bothered to stifle his hysterical sobbing. Their tears connected, flowing slowly across the ground.

It was like a river of tears.

Roy coughed shakily and stood up, still trembling. "She can't be dead." He said with a surprisingly icy tone. "SHE CAN'T BE! I LOVED HER!"

------

"...An admirable woman, kind and passionate but always strictly abiding by the rules and regulations set before her. Yet she was unafraid of straying from those laws she abided by so wholly for a cause she deemed worthy. Always guiding those around her, protecting them and watching their backs. A loyal, admirable, kind and strict woman, I hereby lay Riza Hawkeye, k-killed..."

Roy suddenly stopped and slowly sank to the floor, tears trickling down his chin. Havoc and Falman rushed up to help him while ushering words of comfort.

"I'll finish." Ed said quietly, walking up to the podium. No one made a crack about his height, and Ed wouldn't have answered anyway. He started speaking, his voice oddly strained. "Riza Hawkeye, k-killed in action."

_None of this would suit her. She was far greater than that; words wouldn't serve her right! She wasn't just kind, she was.. was... _Sarah's eyes had hardened last night when she had cried herself to sleep.

Al patted her gently on the back and made a motion to hug her but thought better of it.

They were at Riza's funeral - which many people had come to attend. They were mostly complete strangers, and Sarah found herself angered by their presence. Why were they here? They didn't have anything to do with her at all.

There was a child, clutching at her mother and wailing in protest, screaming about the service being boring. Sarah wanted to punch her so badly. She was so mad that only Al's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"She was a wonderful person." Sarah said simply, still trying to hold back her tears. This brought back so many memories...

_"It's all your fault! Your fault! She's dead because of you!" A hysterically crying boy with messy, soaked tan hair. An accusing finger._

_I'm always the cause for suffering._

_I can't let this go on._

_I'll run away again._

-------

"W-we have to destroy the Hommunculi." Ed said softly on their way home that night.

Nobody moved or said anything.

"B-before anyone else is hurt." Ed glanced at Winry, pain in his eyes. "IT'S US! We'll go far away so that- "

"No." Winry said softly, gently touching Ed's arms. "It won't help at all, Ed. Please, we a-all want to protect you."

Sarah stared out the window, her mind oddly blank. It was raining heavily, as if the sky was mourning Riza's death too...

The car jolted to a stop. Everyone piled out and Ed ushered Winry and Lexie into the fuhrer's house, followed by a miserable Mustang and a desperate Al. He was trying to comfort the Fuhrer, but it was in vain, for he seemed to be lost within his own little dark world.

Sarah did not follow. She turned around and started off in the opposite direction. At first she walked, but soon quickened her pace to a run. Her feet splashed heavily through the puddles on the rocky road, and somehow it felt good to be running through the rain, as if she were leaving everything behind.

------

Sarah slowed to a walk after running for hours, realizing that she didn't know where she was. A car flared past her and left her soaked in muddy water. It didn't matter to her anymore. How could the world go on when someone so unique and perfect had left it? Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She didn't even care that everyone was probably looking for her right now.

Sarah sat down in a wet and dark alleyway, throwing caution to the wind. She didn't care that Hommunculi might be lurking in the corner, waiting to attack. Time should have stopped, everyone should have been crying now, grieving over Riza Hawkeye's death.

Sarah sighed. _It's all my fault, I can never forgive myself. I'll leave, even though I was once happy here... It's for everyone's sake._

_Where to now? Somewhere far away... but where?_

"Hey."

Sarah hardly heard his voice. Her eyes gained a steely glint to them and she stared at the ground, wishing he would go away.

"Hey, you're getting wet." Sarah looked up and realized that she was completely drenched, as Al held an umbrella over her head.

"Leave me alone." Sarah said icily, turning away.

"Where do you live?" Al asked softly, a nostalgic smile written on his face.

"Wha -" Sarah muttered, looking up. What? Al knew where she lived... Suddenly she remembered. It had been a night like this so many years ago...

"Remember?"

Sarah nodded unhappily. "Leave me alone, I'm trying to think."

"Everyone's waiting." Al said gently, holding a hand out. "Let's go back."

"I...I... It was all my fault, Al!" Sarah said, jumping up. Her emerald eyes watered. "I-if I hadn't gone with Riza, none of th-this would have happened! It was m-!"

"No." Al said, shaking his head. "It was ours, the hommunculi wrote 'revenge' on Ed's cheek- It was -"

"Are you stupid?" Sarah shouted and Al looked slightly taken aback. "It's so obvious that they don't want revenge at all! How can you just take their word-?"

"B-but..."

"They always go after me!" Sarah shouted, shimmering tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's not about you or Ed at all!"

Al was silent, staring at the ground. He looked up in determination. "Then it's our fault for bringing you here."

"That's it!" Sarah exclaimed, realizing the best solution, "I'll just go back to my world, and -"

"You can't." Al said quietly but firmly. "You can't just run away."

"I'm not running away." Sarah said coldly, "And I'd like to see you stop me."

"Riza wouldn't have wanted you to do this." Al said, staring into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah felt her resolution dissolving under that thoughtful gaze. Her voice trembled and she slid to the floor, crying.

"You don't have to run away. Help us destroy the hommunculi. Riza would've wanted you to live."

Sarah nodded, breaking into a fresh new wave of tears. "I w-won't leave, I'll stay t-to _destroy_ those who hurt m-my sister..."

She swore that Al was hugging her then, but it was probably just her imagination- Wishful thinking.

-------

The candlelight flickered feebly as a slight breeze ruffled Roy Mustang's inky hair.

He turned the page of a huge leather-bound book, reading intently and scrawling something into a notebook. He went over those notes several

times, crossing things out and making revisions.

"I'll bring you back..." He said softly as he redrew the mini transmutation circle in his notebook. "You'll come back to me."

Roy grunted slightly and swiveled in his chair. _I'll have to ask Ed about this... It's more complicated than I thought it would be..._

_No. I can't wait. I'll do it now._

Roy quickly sketched a large, ornate and mysterious-looking transmutation circle onto the floor. He cleared away the books piled up all over the place and cut his wrist, using his blood to draw a seal on the neck of a suite of armor.

_I can't have a hommunculus... I'll strap her soul to this armor, and then... we'll find a way to get her body back._

He wasn't thinking clearly, but he knew that he didn't care what it took, as long as he could have his fallen angel back.

Roy desperately held back tears."She'll be back soon, and you can dry your tears and laugh again..." Roy held his flat palms above the transmutation circle and he pictured Riza's rare smile in his mind. "Forever..."

The door swung open and Havoc stood there, panting. "R-Roy. S-sir." Havoc's eyes widened when he saw Roy crouched on the floor, about to perform the Ultimate Sin. "What the..."

Roy stared at Havoc for a moment and turned to face the floor, his mouth twisted into a grin.

"NO!" Havoc shouted, lunging forwards and clinging onto one of Roy's arms desperately. "YOU CAN'T! Think, Roy. THINK! What about everyone else? What about - "

"Let go." Roy said coldly, trying to shake Havoc off.

"Man, think." Havoc said, smearing his cigarette onto the transmutation circle. "Think. Clear your mind- Riza wouldn't want this! Just think..."

Roy stared at him and then at the transmutation circle, a shimmering tear splashing onto the intricate lines. "I-I... I just want to hear her voice again..."

"Man, we all do." Havoc said soothingly, patting Roy on the back like a brother would. "But... We can't afford to lose you too, lil' bro."

Roy stared at Havoc, his face still blank and expressionless.

_'...Sir, don't grieve like this... I'll always be here with you... to watch your back...'_

Without any warning at all, Roy started crying again. "S-she was l-lying when s-she said she would always watch my back!"

Havoc didn't know what to do. Roy had never shown so much emotion before...

"The hommunculi took Hughes. Then they took Riza... I can never forgive them. Never."

"Roy..."

"I want revenge."

Now both sides are out for revenge.

Or are they?

_'...I'll be waiting...'_

----

The Creator laughed maliciously. "Those Humans are so naively arrogant and stupid... We do not seek revenge. What we want is far greater than something so tiny and trivial like revenge. I will have the stone... But first I need the girl."

Seven voices replied, "Yes..." from within the darkness.

"Sloth, your information?"

"He has still not spoken. I will use my powers next time." Sloth said softly.

"Pride, you have completed the task...?"

"Yes, master. It was easy - the humans did it all for me."

The Creator smiled. "Gluttony, you have disposed of those in question?"

Someone nodded enthusiastically from within the darkness.

"Greed and Wrath... you have finished what I set out for you to do?"

"Yes, master." Two voices chorused at the same time.

The Creator smirked. "That girl has too many allies. Lust, Envy, Greed, Wrath... Go. Dispose of anyone that gets in the way..."

"Our pleasure."

_We will not wait long... We will get what we deserve._

----

_Not even death can keep us apart._

----

Next Time:

_**Chapter 8: Broken World**_

_"Wrath?" Sarah said uncertainly. _

_Wrath turned to face her. His hair was braided like Ed's. Sarah would've thought Ed had dyed his hair black, but the boy had purple eyes._

_He smiled evilly, and Sarah wondered what was wrong._

_"Wrath...? What's wrong -"_

_She frantically jumped out of the way as Wrath punched the ground where she was standing. Her face was smarting - Wrath's fist had grazed her cheek. He twisted around and kicked her directly in the stomach. Sarah was slammed against the wall, her vision blurry. No... Wrath couldn't have betrayed them... Why was this becoming such a broken, twisted world? That innocent boy... He couldn't have..._

_Al came running into view, followed by Ed and Mustang..._

_"WRATH! YOU TRAITOR!"_

**-----------**

**Yay for another day(s?) of hard work! Thanks to Rissy for helping me edit this chapter. It turns out that I overfed on sugar before writing this, so my thoughts become VERY disoriented... (In fact, I overfeed on sugar every time!)**

**Stay tuned, and yes there WILL be RoyRiz all the way through... You'll see just how deeply they **_**love**_** ((hint hint)) each other soon.**

**Until Next Time! Auf Wiedersehn! (German and courtesy of Yun Min) - Ruu**


	9. Broken World

**SHOUTOUTS to Rissy, Tula-Riza Hawk, RaikimLover and FullMetal Kai! Have some Cream-sugar-dip-melt-sprinkle-sparkle-milk-happy-chocolate-crystalized gummy bears!!**

**Rissy: Ruu-chan, you really are hopeless. Oh, and you forgot the disclaimer. You - Sasharu - or Ruu-chan officially don't own -**

**Ruu: NO! DON'T DO IT! I HAVE to own FMA or else -**

**Rissy: ...FullMetal Alchemist. **

**ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_I was never meant for him..._

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Broken World**

Sarah sighed sadly.

"Sarah..." Winry said softly, patting her on the back gently.

Sarah smiled weakly and stared at the twinkling stars. "It's such a nice night."

Winry and Lexie agreed with her dreamily. Lexie asked, "Who's on watch right now?"

Sarah's face fell. "I dunno." She muttered, pulling the door open slightly. "Well - Ed, Al, Armstrong, Mustang, Wrath, Crystal Dragon, Wood, and a bunch of extra security outside."

Winry looked surprised. "That many...? But why?"

Sarah sighed again. "The fuhrer himself will be in danger. And we will be too... Ed and Al are also top priority, so it makes sense for everyone to be on guard here together."

Winry stared out the window again. "It's like the calm before the storm..."

There was a silence. Sarah was spacing out, not really registering what Winry said. Finally, she came to her senses. "No, Winry. The storm started a long time ago."

---------------------------------------------------

**Sarah's P.O.V.**: (sorry if I get out of the 'I' thing, but I really can't imagine Sarah as 'me')

I heard Lexie's gentle snoring as she slept face down. She had a band-aid on her forehead where she had scarred herself a long time ago and usually slept with that pressed to her pillow. I feigned sleep, not really wanting to talk with anyone.

Winry and Lexie - my two sisters.

Riza Hawkeye - my sister, gone...

I blinked back my tears. It was still painful, even after all that...

Wrath, Ed and Al - my three brothers.

_Is it really just that?_

I sighed involuntarily. Winry sat up, her shirt slightly lopsided and her hair awry.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked quietly.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk now while I was wallowing in my own mind... "Yeah."

Winry's sapphire eyes twinkled kindly. "I guess you don't want to talk. I'll go check on Ed - and Al - outside."

"I'll come too," I said softly as I slipped on a coat. Suddenly, I had wanted company when I heard about checkin on Ed and Al. "Here, we can bring them a blanket. It's cold."

Winry and I quietly opened the door. "Mustang? Armstrong?" Winry called softly.

Mustang and Armstrong turned to face us. "Yes?" Armstrong asked. Mustang had stared at us with his eyes lifeless and turned away.

I frowned. In one of those no-clue-why-I-did-this states, I walked over to him and placed his hand on where his heart would be. "Don't worry, her soul is always in _here_..." I said in what I hoped was a calming and soothing voice.

Mustang looked up and stared at me as I lifted my hand. He looked at his chest and smirked. "Maybe..."

"What do you want?" Armstrong asked softly. He had blue twinkling eyes just like Winry's. Maybe they were related - somehow. And his mustache looked almost _funny_ with its blonde sheen and curl. In general, he had a large chin and a rather small forehead...

"Well?"

"O-oh." I stammered, realizing I had spaced out again. _Wait, what did I want?_ Winry nudged me and pointed at Ed and Al. "Oh - here - it's cold." Mustang smiled (more like _sneer_) as he took several blankets for those on guard.

I helped Winry drape the blankets over the sleeping Ed, Al and Wrath. "Should we move them?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, it's safer where we can keep an eye on them."

Winry nodded and quickly rushed back into our room. I noticed that her cheeks were abnormally red.

"Winry, you're blushing." Winry didn't say anything but noticeably hid her face from view. There was a silence, and I was in one of my uncomfortingly curious moods. "Do you love Ed?"

There was no response, but I know Winry blushed. "Y-yes," She said shakily at last, "I g-guess I do." She flushed a furious pink and her voice was so soft I wondered if it was just the wind.

"Well -"

"Do you love Al?"

I blinked at her and felt some color rising to my cheeks. What? No way - he was just a _friend_, a _brother_. "N-no, of course not! He's just a friend -"

Winry smiled sadly. "You can be honest with me."

"I _am_ being honest." I insisted, although some part of me whispered that I wasn't...

Winry sighed. "In that case, Al won't know what to do..."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing, Sarah."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. _Do I really love Al?_

_Yes. You do. But it doesn't matter._

_It's hopeless anyway._

------------------------------------------

Ed, Al, Roy, Armstrong and Wrath were all in the Fuhrer's study room, pouring over books, records and maps.

"Is this it, Scheska?" Ed asked intently, his golden eyes fixed on a heavy volume.

Scheska shook her head. "No, there's a lot more, but they've all been checked out or stolen."

Ed glanced at her, his eyes narrowed. "Looks like the hommunculi are on our trail."

"Ed - should I ...?"

"What are you talking about." Ed said nonchalantly, returning to his book. "Nothing you do is going to make a difference anyway."

Scheska was practically fuming over this. "WHAT!"

Roy raised a hand to silence her. "Thanks for the books."

Scheska looked utterly bewildered. "Wha -"

Al leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Brother just doesn't want to get you involved."

Scheska's eyes widened but she remained determined. "I really don't -"

"It's not about you. We can't have another..." Al's voice choked and he returned to his newspaper articles.

Scheska smiled sadly and reluctantly walked away. "Call me if you need any help."

"Well?" Ed said impatiently. They had been searching for hours now.

"Well -" Roy sneered, flipping a few pages of a heavy volume. "Starting from criminal records really doesn't help. We've got about 100 suspects in total - all imprisoned and with a talent for Alchemy."

Ed looked thoughtful. "Anyone with a special hatred for _me_?"

"Plenty," Roy muttered, looking over a few sheets of paper. "Most of the people you caught. And a few others, but -"

Ed grabbed the sheets and scanned the papers. "No," He said, shaking his head. "None of these."

"Anyone with a _personal_ grudge?" Roy asked, smirking again.

Ed was silent. "Well... Lust did say to me, 'I can kill you now, boy... but someone else wants you...' and..." He froze. "Envy! Envy would want revenge, for what I don't know. Al, stop reading that book. We're trying to figure out who wants to kill me -"

"But it's really interesting!" Al complained. "Look - there's _pegasuses _and unicorns and -"

Ed scoffed. "Al! We need to figure this out - before anyone else is hurt - c'mon!"

Al sighed and agreed, a bookmark still in his book. "Brother, they've always been after _Sarah_. Not you, _Sarah_."

Ed furrowed his brow. "But the word -"

"...the enemy wrote it. We can't trust it. Remember, Brother? 'We have to find out the truth for ourselves...'"

"What would they want with Sarah?"

"I don't know."

Ed growled in frustration. "Let's take a break for today. I can't think right."

Al sighed luxuriously, grabbed his book and ran outside.

"We're back to square one."

----------------------------------------

Roy Mustang stared at his paperwork absentmindedly. He felt no particular emotion as always. Somehow, _that_ seemed to have robbed him of all emotion, and he was a living zombie regardless of what anyone said.

Roy started scribbling on the papers, remembering that Riza always forced him to do them...

_'I'll be waiting...'_

Roy sighed. Now he was hearing voices - and _her_ voice nonetheless. How was he supposed to destroy. those. _monstrous_. hommunculi. if he himself was going insane?

_I've got no reason left to live besides for revenge. They _will_ die._

"In here, huh," Roy said, slightly amused. His hand was on his chest. "Maybe... Sometimes I feel like she's still in my heart, somewhere."

_'I'm right here, sir...'_

Roy stared out the window, feeling a tendril of emotion creep back into him.

He did not recognize it. Anything he felt seemed so unfamiliar to him nowadays.

Was it love? Or was it hate?

_'I'll be waiting, sir...'_

---------------------------------------------------

"Sarah! You shouldn't be out by -"

Sarah turned around and looked at Al with a sad expression. Her golden hair whipped along in the wind behind her, and Al could only think of one word:

_Beautiful..._

Al stared at her and suddenly remembered security precautions.

"What kind of weather was it when we first met?"

"...raining..." Sarah stared at the sunset, her eyes misty.

Al sighed in relief. "Sorry, Sarah, but we have to be careful of Envy." He walked over, still clutching his book.

"Where's Sparky?"

Al smiled. "Off at the river, I guess."

"And she always comes back?"

Al looked slightly worried. "Usually, and the hommunculi won't think of taking a cat as a hostage."

Sarah laughed, though her voice was slightly strained. "Remember? We used to talk like this at the river bank all the time..."

"It seems like so long ago... I can't believe it's only been three weeks."

"Al, sometimes I miss our old world... No one tried to murder me whenever they got the chance there. But then I think, 'There's no one waiting for me over there. This is your home.' I'm really glad I came - even if it means heartbreak."

Al breathed a huge sigh of relief. _She doesn't want to go back - thank -_

_Why am I so anxious about her? I don't _love_ her, do I? It's just friendship -_

"Al," Sarah said softly, "What's that book?"

Al flinched and turned his book over. "It's called 'Mythological Myths."

Sarah snorted at the title but flipped through the book with interest. "Sphinx... Oooh, Al, they say it's half cat too..."

The two of them began flipping through the book, marveling at the different magical objects and creatures described on the pages. It made them both feel like children, which felt incredibly good.

"Look, Al - _The Stone of Flames - a mythical stone that controls fire power -_ Well, we have Mustang already. _The Stone of Light_ - what kind of name is that? _The Stone of Desire_ - Pffft, yeah right, 'control the gate.' _The Stone of Magic _- well obviously it's got to have magic or else it would't be in here. _The Stone of Shadow, The Stone of Sky, The Stone of Earth, The Philosopher's Stone_- What a load of -"

Al sat up. "The Philosopher's Stone isn't a _Myth_. It's real - I _was_ the Philosopher's Stone once."

"Al...?

"Hey! Let's play hide and seek!" Wrath had come up behind them. His purplish eyes glowed with childish excitement. Sarah had hardly flinched and grinned.

"It's been so long since I played that - c'mon, Al."

Al looked uncomfortable. "It's not a good idea, we'll be seperated -"

"It'll be fine. We played it in Risembool too -"

"That was different!"

"Al, you're it!"

Sarah had already dashed off before Al could follow her. "...so naive... But I can't _really_ love her, right...?"

The answer was yes.

---------------

"Wrath!" Sarah hissed. She was standing in a clearing behind the mansion. There was a huge tree in the middle, and Wrath had disappeared.

_Click_.

Sarah wheeled around and saw that Wrath was walking through the long wheat stalks and towards her. "God, Wrath, you scared me - Al's headed this way, let's -"

Wrath didn't even look up. He didn't say anything and didn't acknowledge her.

"Wrath?" Sarah said uncertainly.

Wrath turned to face her. His hair was braided in a fasion like Ed's. Sarah would've thought Ed had dyed his hair black, but the boy had purple eyes.

He smiled evily, and Sarah wondered what was wrong.

"Wrath...? What's wrong -"

She frantically jumped out of the way as Wrath punched the ground where she was standing. Her face was smarting - Wrath's fist had grazed her cheek. He twisted around and kicked her directly in the stomach. Sarah was slammed against the tree, her vision blurry. No... Wrath couldn't have betrayed them... Why was this becoming such a broken, twisted world? That innocent boy... He couldn't have...

Al came running into view, followed by Ed and Mustang...

"WRATH! YOU TRAITOR!"

--------------

"Hi, Aiko." Havoc said, smiling weakly.

"What's wrong?" Aiko said, feigning concern.

"It's - my colleague, Riza Hawkeye. She died recently, and..."

Aiko tried her best to look sympathetic. "I'm so sorry... It must've been hard on you."

"Yeah." Havoc said, looking a good deal happier. "Y'know, whenever you give me sympathy I feel so much happier."

_Even if it's fake?_ Aiko thought bitterly. She didn't know why, but she hated this human for not seeing through her disguise.

"It's starting to rain." Havoc observed, catching a drop of rain in his palm. "We'd better get to shelter before it -"

Suddenly, it started pouring and Havoc's cigarette fell to the floor. He quickly took off his jacket and draped it over Aiko's head.

"Won't you need it?" Aiko asked anxiously. (this is fake again, of course)

"Nah," Havoc grinned. "I don't want you to get wet, I'll be ok."

Aiko blushed and smiled angelically. "Thanks so much, Havoc." The two of them rushed to the park building, hand in hand.

They were both panting when they arrived at the quiet and secluded shed. "Well, that was really nice -" Havoc said, half laughing, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would rain."

"It's ok." Aiko said halfheartedly. She was thinking about what she had seen when she was holding Havoc's hand.

"Aiko," Havoc said abruptly after a long moment of silence, "I-I feel like you're hearts not always in it. Do you really l-love me, or is there someone else... I know it sounds corny, but-"

Aiko looked up in surprise. She was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to say. _Has he suspected this all along?_

Havoc took her silence as a 'yes.' "I-I always knew it was too good to be true," He smiled a pained smile. "If you love someone else -"

Aiko shook her head vigorously. "No, I really do l-love you..." It sounded so sheepish. But she would have to do this if she were to continue getting information.

"Really?"

Aiko nodded.

"Then... can we kiss?" Havoc blushed slightly.

"Yes..." Aiko replied quietly, flashing Havoc a smile.

She found that she really meant it.

**--------------------**

_My heart aches... but do you feel the same?_

**--------------------**

**Next time:**

_Chapter 9: Fire and Ice_

_"Tch. Looks like obtaining the girl will be harder than we thought... Those two boys have more allies than we thought. Lust was killed so many times by that _woman_."_

_"Master... what will we do?"_

_The Creator smiled evily. "I was wrong to act out in the open. We will guide her from the darkness, and eventually she will come to me."_

_The seven creatures in the darkness all smirked maliciously._

_"The traps have been set..." The Creator said softly as he moved a black pawn forwards on the chess board before him, "It's like a game of chess..."_

_Someone in the darkness moved the white bishop hesitantly._

_The Creator sneered. "CheckMate."_

**-----------------------------------**

**Guh. I just read a Fanfic about how OC sins and characters are horrible, and I'm starting to have second thoughts... Please give your opinions on how I DON'T make Sarah a Mary-Sue and on the new sins. Aiko is (personally) NOT a Sue!Sin. She's just acting for the information (at least at first)**

**Honestly, I'm 'sorry' to those AlMartel and HavShesk fans ;;-;; I didn't realize that those were the groupings until it was too late... (I need to have the info shoved right in my face or else I don't catch on)**

**Until Next Time! Annyeongi kaseyo (Phew, that's long! Korean and courtesy of Yun Min) - Ruu**


End file.
